Rakuen no Akuma : Les démons du paradis
by Roka223
Summary: [FIC EN PAUSE]Suite alternative du combat Sasuke vs Naruto, ils ont disparus, et personne ne sait où ils sont. 4 ans plus tard ... Bon ce n'est pas un super résumé, mais lisez là svp, c'est ma premère fic'
1. Chapitre 1

Naruto et Sasuke on disparut, on ne sias pas ou ils sont, on sait qu'il y a eu un combat titanesque, mais on ne sais pas pourquoi on ne retrouve même pas leurs corps, et l'équipe qui avait été envoyé pour ramener Sasuke ne sais rien du tout, ils pensaient d'ailleurs qu'ils allaient mourir vu les comabts qu'ils avaient fait, mais quand ils se sont réveiller, ils étaient indemme, sans la moindre égratinures, et devant les portes de Konoha. 4 ans se sont éccoulés depuis cette mission ...

Chapitre 1 : De retour à Konoha

Deux hommes marchaient dans une énorme forêt sous le soleil brûlant d'été. Ils étaient assez stressés et regardaient toujours dans les alentours, comme s'ils étaient poursuivis. Bizarrement, ils avaient l'air de ninjas, mais ils ne portaient pas de bandeau.

Le premier hommeavait un grand manteau rouge ouvert (qui allait du col, jusqu'au tibia, avec deux poches sur le côté au niveau de la hanche) à longues manches, sur le dos il y avait un kanji (1) en blanc qui signifiait « volonté », un pantalon noir (avec un étui à shuriken bien entendu) avec 2 rayures rouges sur le côté, un T-shirt noir, des gants ninjas.

L'autre avait à peu équipement sauf que tout ce qui était rouge chez le premier était bleu foncé chez lui, que le kanji qu'il avait sur le dos signifiait « vengeance », et qu'il avait un katana attaché à sa ceinture du côté gauche.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt, se dressait devant eux une porte énorme où il était marqué dessus « Bienvenue à Konoha »

Le jeune homme en rouge sourit et dit « La mission peut enfin commencer, j'me demande comment ils vont réagir, ça fait assez longtemps qu'on a déserté quand même. J'espère qu'il y aura de la baston »

L'homme en bleu sourit à son tour et dit « C'est sûr que ça va être marrant, mais n'oublie pas ce que le maître nous a dit, alors reste tranquille. »

« T'inquiète pas, j'ai quand même 18 ans, et puis je connais les instructions par cœur » protesta l'homme en rouge

« Hé, vous là bas » Dit un garde qui trouvait ces deux hommes suspects « Veuillez décliner votre identi … »

Le garde n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'homme en rouge avait formé plusieurs signes et dit d'un ton clame « Ninpo, yume no gensou (2) » ce qui eu pour cause d'endormir les cinq gardes.

« Bon maintenant, on les ligote, ensuite on pourra se balader en ville. » Dit l'homme en rouge qui semblait ravi rien qu'en y pensant

« J'espère qu'on tombera pas sur nos ex-camarades, sinon on devra passer au plan B, et ça serait dur de justifier notre agression sur ces cinq gardes. » Dit l'homme en bleu d'un ton inquiet.

... Quelques instants plus tard ...

Les deux hommes se baladaient discrètement dans le centre, tout semblait paisible dans ce village. Après avoir visité pendant une heure le village, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller prendre à manger dans un restaurant de la place

Mais en entrant dans le restaurant ils bousculèrent un jounin, par réflexe, celui-ci se retourna pour dire « Excusez-m… » mais celui ci en dévisageant les deux hommes, fit un pas en arrière et cria « Naruto (3), Sasuke (4) !!!!! Qu… Que faites-vous à Konoha »

« Merde, c'est Kiba!!! Il va ameuter tous les anbu » dit Naruto mi-paniqué mi-excité

« Tant pis, va falloir se défendre » Dit Sasuke d'une voix impassible

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, à peine Sasuke avait eu le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une vingtaine d'anbus, et jounins sortirent de nulle part et encerclèrent les déserteurs

« Bien, bien, bien; à ce que je vois on va devoir combattre, ils ont pas l'air d'avoir envie de nous écouter. » Dit Naruto réjoui à l'idée de combattre

« Bon je prends ceux à gauche, toi ceux de droite, on utilise que le taïjutsu, défense de tuer, celui qui en maîtrise le moins devra s'expliquer après, et payer l'addition » dit Sasuke avec un demi-sourire

En entendant ça Kiba et les autres étaient choqués, et n'avaient pas vus Sasuke et Naruto partir chacun de leur côté.

Le combat, si on peut l'appeler comme ça, ne dura pas très longtemps, les deux déserteurs bougeaient trop rapidement, et passaient entre leurs adversaires, pour que ceux-ci se gênent mutuellement ; Les coups de pieds et de poings passaient à une vitesse éclair. Et au bout d'une minute, tous ceux qui avaient accouru pour « aider » Kiba étaient quasiment tous à terre, celui-ci se retrouva seul face aux deux déserteurs.

Naruto et Sasuke passèrent à côté de Kiba qui était toujours en position de combat, celui ci avait trop peur pour bouger, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de rivaliser avec ces deux ex-camarades.

Une fois derrière Kiba, dos à dos, Naruto dit « Tu peux aller dire à la vieille qu'on est là, on était venu pour la voir justement, mais discrètement, désolé d'avoir causé quelques dégâts »

« Naruto, j'en ai eu plus que toi, tu va devoir expliquer à Tsunade-sama la raison de notre venue et payer l'addition » dit Sasuke d'un ton moqueur

« Et merde, ça va être lourd, mais bon si on revoit les autres, c'est toi qui devras leurs expliquer, d'accord ? » répliqua Naruto en espérant que Sasuke accepte

« Tu rêves, t'as perdu, t'as perdu, tu devras expliquer à l'Hokage, mais aussi au autres ! » Dit Sasuke en rentrant dans le restaurant

Kiba resta là encore un moment à regarder par la fenêtre les 2 déserteurs manger, en se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire à Konoha après 4 ans d'absence, après 5 bonnes minutes, il se reprit d'un coup et se dit à lui-même « Faut absolument prévenir l'Hokage ! »

Une demi-heure après être parti chercher Tsunade, Kiba arriva avec elle et quatre anbus ; quand ils entrèrent dans le restaurant, les deux déserteurs ne semblaient nullement dérangés d'avoir été repérés par Kiba, et discutaient comme s'il était normal que deux déserteurs arrivent dans leur ancien village après 4 ans d'absence.

« Tu pense quoi des brochettes de bœufs, elles sont bonnes non ? » dit Naruto en mangeant

« Pffffff, t'as pas d'autres sujets de conversation ; en plus on a de la visite » répondit Sasuke exaspéré par Naruto

« Oh, Salut la vieille, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu » cria Naruto accompagné d'un énorme sourire.

« Bonjour Tsunade-sama » dit Sasuke d'un ton plus respectueux que Naruto

« Okaeri (5), Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun; On a plein de chose à se raconter » répondit Tsunade d'un air malicieux

« C'est vrai ça, on a des choses à vous dire, mais pas sur ce qui c'est passé en quatre ans, en tout cas pas maintenant, mais je vais vous expliquer pourquoi on est là, mais il serait préférable d'aller à votre bureau » dit Naruto d'un air sérieux qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

« Mais pourquoi tu nous as fait venir ici alors si c'est pour discuter à mon bureau »

« Parce qu'ici, on peut s'enfuir plus facilement au cas ou vous voudriez nous tuer, on peut prendre des otages au cas où » dit Naruto comme si c'était naturel

Tsunade choquée par la déclaration de Naruto ne put répondre, mais après quelques instants elle dit « Bien, alors venez, à mon bureau »

« Ok, on vient tout de suite, mais encore une petite chose : Qui est au courant de notre « petite visite » à part Kiba, ceux que nous avons combattus, vous, et les anbus ? » intervint Sasuke d'un air méfiant

« Personne, ne vous en faites pas »

10 minutes plus tard, le conseil de Konoha s'était réuni d'urgence pour discuter avec les deux déserteurs.

« Bien maintenant dites nous pourquoi vous êtes là » commença Tsunade impatiente de connaître la raison de la venue des 2 ninjas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 Les kanji sont les signes asiatiques

2 Yume : rêve - Gensou : illusion/vision/songe. Donc ça veut dire « Illusion du rêve » (technique inventé par moi-même)

3 L'homme en rouge

4 L'homme en bleu, logique non ?

5 Bonjour/bonsoir (lorsque l'on s'adresse à quelqu'un qui rentre)


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Explications 

« Bien maintenant dites nous pourquoi vous êtes là » commença Tsunade impatiente de connaître la raison de la venue desdeux ninjas.

« Ok, je vais vous expliquer la raison de notre venue, mais tout ce que je vous dirais ici ne devra surtout pas être dévoilé aux autres payset villages, certains d'entre eux,nous en veulent beaucoup etpour plusieurs raisons, ilsvoudront nous assassiner quand ils sauront qu'on est ici, est ce bien clair ? » dit Naruto

« C'est d'accord, c'est normal après tout »

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke pour voir s'il approuvait, celui ci hocha de la tête en signe de confirmation.

« Bon, on est ici parce qu'on est en mission, cette mission comporte plusieurs étapes à accomplir obligatoirement. La première étape était de voir comment avait évolué le village enquatre ans. La seconde étape est de voir si votre puissance militaire est forte ou non, nous allions commencer cette étape là. Mais pour les prochaines étapes nous vous les dévoileront petit à petit : Nous avons reçu l'ordre de ne pas dévoiler l'étape suivante avant d'avoir fini la précédente »

« Comment voulez vous estimer si notre puissance militaire est forte »

« En inspectant des dossiers, et en questionnant plusieurs de vos meilleurs éléments, les questions que nous poserons vous seront bien entendues montrées »

« Et comment peut on vous faire confiance ? » intervint un membre du conseil (1)« Vous n'avez pas hésiter à vous attaquer à 5 gardes de la porte Ouest ainsi qu'a 20 jounins et anbus à la grande place »

« C'est vrai qu'on les a agressés, mais je vais nous justifier, pour les 5 gardes de la porte, c'est simple, on devait venir discrètement vous parler, sans se faire remarquer, hors s'ils avaient remarqué qui nous étions, on aurait eu du mal à arriver jusqu'à votre bureau sans qu'on ne nous questionne trop, que la rumeur se propage rapidement, et qu'onaie eu affaire à des connaissances, ce qui nous aurait posé quelques problèmes. Pour les 20 autres, ils ne nous ont pas tellement laissé le choix … Veuillez accepter nos excuses »

Les 3 anciens discutèrent un moment et Tsunade finit par dire « Bon, vous nous avez convaincu pour les agressions, mais comme nous n'avons pas confiance en vous, du moins pour l'instant, nous allons vous laissez vivredeux semaines à Konoha pour voir si on peut vous faire confiance, ensuite nous verrons si vous pourrez commencer votre 2ème étape. Pendant ces deux semaines, vous ne devrez pas quitté Konoha est ce bien clair ? »

« C'est d'accord, le marché semble être équitable, mais je tiens à préciser que nous pourrions recevoir de la visite de temps en temps »

« De la visite ? Qui ça ? »

« Des amis, On s'est lier d'amitié avec plusieurs personnes durantquatre ans, ils s'inquièteront sûrement, vu qu'on est dans le village que nous avons déserter, nous pouvons être assassiner à n'importe quel moment, c'est normal, non ? » répondit simplement Naruto

« Bien, vous pourrez recevoir la visite de vos amis, mais ils seront obliger de, nous être présenter, nous ne voulons pas courir le risque d'une attaque de ninjas aussi fort que vous deux. Encore une chose : Pendant cesdeux semaines, où aller vous vivre ? L'appartement qu'occupait Naruto il y aquatre ans est habité par quelqu'un d'autre, et le domaine Uchiha est désormais aux clan Hyuga qui s'en est emparé il y atrois ans »

« On est au courant, mais enquatre ans, on a eu l'habitude de ce genre de problème, on se débrouillera »

« Bien, alors nous vous laissons partir, mais quelquesanbusveillerons autour de vous »

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de protections » protesta Naruto offenser par cette protection

« Qui a dit que nous voulions vous protéger, ce sont les habitants que nous protégeons » dit Tsunade en souriant malicieusement.

« Pffffffff, c'est d'accord, mais bon on a pas le choix »

« Bon nous vous laissons, on va essayer de trouver un endroit ou dormir, au revoir »

« Encore une chose, comment ce fait-il que vous ne portez plus vos bandeaux ninjas ? »

« Et bien nous ne sommes plus ninjas de Konoha comme vous le savez »

« Exact, vous êtes des déserteurs »

« Nonnnnnnnn, nous sommes des démons » répondit Naruto en fermant la porte laissant le conseil choquer par la réponse que Naruto venait de donner.

En sortant du bureau il virent Kiba, celui ci attendait derrière la porte pour questionner ses amis. Visiblement il s'était changé, il ne portait pas les habits « civiles » de tantôt, Mais une veste grise sans manches avec de la « fourrure » sur les bords, il ne portait rien en dessous (donc torse nu) un pantalon noir, son bandeau était mit au niveau du cou, il avait aussi des bandages sur l'épaule gauche, et des gants ninjas. Akamaru qui était au pied de son maître, n'avait pas beaucoup grandit (2), il avait juste prit quelques centimètres.

« Qu'est ce que tu nous veut ? »

« Toujours aussi agréable ... Sasuke.Je suis la parce qu'on a plein de chose à se dire » grogna Kiba qui avait prit la question de Sasuke comme une insulte

« Ok, ça ne me pose pas de problème, je m'y attendais de toutes façons. Tu n'as pas eu le temps de prévenir les autres je suppose » dit Sasuke sur le même tond impassible

« Non, j'ai juste eu le temps de me mettre en uniforme »

« Bien, tu peux aller les prévenir maintenant ? On vous donne rendez-vous à la stèle des Morts Au Combat, vers 20 heures »

« Ok, mais qu'est ce que vous allez faire pendant2 heures ? »

« Fais ce qu'on te demande, on discutera plus tard »

« Ok, ok, t'énerve pas, j'vais aller les chercher »

… Quelques instant plus tard …

Naruto et Sasuke marchaient, ils venaient de quitter Kiba, et cherchait désormais un endroit ou dormir.

« Tu crois qu'il nous font confiance » finit par demander Naruto après un long silence

« C'est pas sûr, non seulement ils ne savent pas ce qui c'est passé durant cesquatre dernières années, mais on ne leurs révèlent pas nos plans, c'est vraiment très délicat comme problèmes, surtout que se sera durs d'expliquer que les gens qui vont nous rendre visite sont dans le même cas que nous » répondit Sasuke après avoir analyser les évènements

« Ouai c'est sûr, mais on doit assurer pour cette mission, le maître nous fais confiance, tachons de ne pas le trahir. Mais au fait, pourquoi t'a demander à Kiba d'amener tout le monde à la stèle ? »

« Parce que ça aurait été chiant de répéter 7 fois la même choses, vu qu'on les aurait croisé les uns après les autres »

« Ouai logique, mais t'a oublié de compté les « vieux » comme Kakashi-sensei et Iruka-Sensei »

« Eux on s'en fout, l'Hokage leurs expliquera la situation, et puis eux au moins il ne feront pas chier, ils sont plus mûrs que les autres, ils comprendront notre silence. A mon tour de te poser une question : Pourquoi t'a dit qu'on était des démons ? »

« Ben c'est le cas de toutes façons, et puis comme ça ils s'imagineront des choses alors qu'ils seront à côtés de la plaque, histoire de leur faire comprendre qu'il ne sont pas les seuls à tirer les ficelles »

« Baka (3), on est sensé faire bonne figure, on n'est pas sensé les faire flipper sur notre « vrai » identité, tu veux bousiller la mission ou quoi ? »

« Je sais, mais bon … On rattrapera le coup »

« Bon on va à cet hôtel là bas ? »

« Au « Morikaki (4) » … Il est assez bien placer, proche de la forêt, idéal pour la fuite, et il semble être bien aménager »

« J'en conclu qu'on va dans cet hôtel »

… Pendant ce temps …

Kiba courrait, il devait faire vite, il devait prévenir 7 personnes, leur expliquer la situation, attendre que ceux ci se prépare, et aller en chercher d'autres, et chacun d'eux vivait très loin les uns des autres. Il avait eu de la chance, il avait rencontré Ino et Shikamaru en sortant du bâtiment de l'Hokage

Maintenant, il devait aller chercher Chouji au restaurant, celui ci passait son temps là bas quand il n'était pas en mission. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas eu de problème, il venait de terminer de manger et s'apprêtait à partir. De plus celui ci ne posa pas de question, mais avait juste dit :

« Ah bon … c'est bien, ça fait longtemps, et je vais enfin savoir comment ils ont fait pour nous sauver, normalement j'aurait dût mourir après ce combat »

Après cela, il se dirigeait vers l'académie. Sakura était devenu professeur, et elle était d'ailleur un très bon professeur, et ses élèves aimait bien suivre ses cours. Lee qui n'avait pas totalement récupérer ces moyens d'antan (puisqu'il n'avaitpas pu prendre ces médicaments pendant un certain temps, il devait maintenant attendre que son corps récupère normalement) c'était résolu à devenir prof de Gym en attendant d'être rétablis, mais ce job' lui plaisait, il aimait encourager tous ces enfants, qui d'après lui avait tous un grand avenir de ninjas. Mais les 2 professeurs avaient dût interrompre leurs cours quand leurs ex-camarades vint leur annoncer le retour de Naruto et Sasuke. Après avoir apprise la nouvelle du retour de ses ex-coéquipiers, Sakura était très stressé, elle avait vraiment envie de revoir ses amis, mais avait peur que ceux ci aient trop changer et soient devenus encore plusfroids à son égard, et plus distant envers elle, Quant à Lee, il avait du mal à se justifier devant ses élèves qui étaient tous très déçu de devoir arrêter leurs cours préférer, mais contrairement à Sakura, il n'était pas stressé, mais il était plutôt comme Chouji, content du retour de sesdeux amis, et curieux de connaître ce qui s'était passer.

Après avoir rassurer leurs élèves et s'être préparer, lesdeux professeurs rejoignirent le groupes et se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital, pour aller chercher Hinata, mais malheureusement, celle ci était en pleine opération, et ils durent donc attendre20 minutes avant qu'elles sortent du bloc opératoire, qu'on lui explique ce qui se passait, et en apprenant la nouvelle, elle dit d'une faible voix :

« Naruto … enfin, tu es de retour »

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, elle se dépêcha de prendre une douche « express » de mettre très rapidement des habits, et elle put enfin rejoindre le groupe. Après se contre-temps, ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers la maison de Tenten. Celle ci ne causa aucun problème, ne posa aucune question, et partit immédiatement.

Et pour finir, il se dirigèrent vers le quartier général des anbus, Shino et Neji était devenus anbus grâce leurs grande force, qu'ils avaient chacun hériter de leurs clans.

Ceux-ci restèrent muet en apprenant la nouvelle, l'un parce qu'il ne savait pas tellement quoi dire, l'autre parce que c'était naturel. Mais ils se dépêchèrent quand même, impatient de voir ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

… 10 minutes plus tard …

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au rendez-vous, tout juste à l'heure, ils virent Naruto, accroupi, etadosser contre la stèle et Sasuke qui était debout contre un arbre.

« Naruto, Sasu … »cria Sakura en fonçant vers ses deux amis pour les prendre dans ses bras, mais elle ne pût terminer sa phrase, car tout d'un coup, une cinquantaine d'homme surgirent de nulle part

« Attention ! » cria Lee, en voulant prévenir les 2 déserteurs, mais ceux ci étaient déjà dos à dos, prêt aux combat.

« Bon, on utilise que du taïjutsu, et des armes, mais cette fois, on a le droit de tuer, celui qui perd, devra faire le « nettoyage » » dit Sasuke en dégainant son sabre.

« Ok, ça parait facile, vu leurs habits (pull noir, pantalon noir, cagoule noir, et deux kunais à la mains) ont dirait des chasseurs de niveau inférieur » répondit Naruto impatient de combattre

« Uchiha Sasuke, le démon vengeur, et Uzumaki Naruto, le démon kitsune (5) ; Au nom de la confrérie des chasseurs, nous allons vous tuez » s'écria celui qui semblait être le chef de ces hommes

« Et vous croyez pouvoir nous tuer aussi facilement, dois je vous rappeler à ce qui est arriver aux généraux de la 5ème section de votre soit disant confrérie ? »

« Non, nous n'oublions pas, mais nous avons un atout maintenant, nous connaissons vos technique, et nous connaissons donc la façon de les contrer »

« Mais nous aussi nous avons un avantage, nous avons une personne à protéger, tandis que vous, vous ne faites qu'obéir aux ordres, vous n'avez pas de réelles raisons de vivre »

« Si vous voulez parler de votre chef, il n'est rien d'autre qu'un imbécile fi … » se moqua un chasseur

L'homme n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sasuke l'avait déjà tuer, en lui tranchant la tête

« Que celui qui ose encore se moquer de notre maître, le dise, on le tuera sur-le-champ » menaça Sasuke d'un regard perçant et meurtrier

« Bon Sasuke, on a pas le temps de discuter, faut les tuer vite fait » dit Naruto qui semblait lui aussi fâché

« … Ok, c'est partit »

Naruto et Sasuke foncèrent tout de suite dans le tas, personne ne les avaient vu partir, à peine les avait on vu disparaître, que plusieurs hommes s'effondrait déjà. Sasuke qui était encore énerver par l'affront qu'avait fait le chasseur, c'était arreter devant un groupe de 15 hommes, les regarda pendant quelques secondes, et finit par foncer sur eux, on l'avait à peine vu disparaître, qu'il se retrouva dos à dos à ses ennemis, et dit :

« Yin no Nakami (6) »

Soudain, les homes furent découpés endeux (tête tranchée) avant de s'écrouler à terre. Mais il n'y avait pas seulement eux qui avaient été trancher, des arbres qui étaient àcinq mètres de là avaient aussis été couper en deux.

Quant à Naruto, il avait sortit des griffes, et il semblait s'amuser de tuer, en le voyant combattre, on aurait dit un animal enragé. Sa manière de se déplacer était vraiment étrange, il se déplacait tel un animal, et presque à 4 « pattes ». Il passait entre chaque chasseurs, à chaque fois qu'il passais entre eux, il enfonçait ses griffes dans la gorges de ses adversaires, et à chaque fois, il souriait, et riait.

Le dernier chasseur tenait à peine debout, il avait eu le réflexe de reculer quand Naruto avait enfoncer ses griffes dans sa gorges, ce qui minimisa les dégâts. Il était terrifier en voyant les 2 ninjas qui se dressais devant lui, après avoir vu le massacre de ses camarades, il dit :

« Des … des démons » terrifié en prononçant se mot

Après avoir prononcer ces mots, il essaya de fuir, il courrait vers le groupe des ninjas de Konoha, comme s'il pensait pouvoir trouver refuge chez eux. Maistrois mètres avant d'arriver dans ce groupe, il s'effondra : Naruto avait lancer un kunaï dans sa tête.

« T'a perdu, Sasuke, tu fais le nettoyage » dit Naruto avec un sourire qui faisait vraiment peur.

Le groupe des ninjas de Konoha n'en croyait pas leurs yeux, il venait d'assister à un vrai massacre, et devant eux il y avait une véritable mare de sang, mais le pire, était que ceux qui avaient causer ce carnage, étaient 2 de leurs amis.

« Bien, bien, bien, après ce petit contre temps, on peut discuter tranquillement » dit Naruto tout souriant, comme si de rien était.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 : D'après moi, le conseil de Konoha est formé de l'Hokage, et des 2 ex-équipiers de Sandaïme

2 : Encore un chose que je me suis imaginer, les chiens du clan Inuzuka vivent aussi longtemps que leurs maîtres, du coup, ils vieillissent moins vite

3 : Baka : idiot.

4 : Mori : foret- Kaki : été

5 :Kitsune : renard. Ca fait plus classe de dire Kitsune que renard

6 : Le yin est la partie négative du yin et du yang, et Nakami veut dire lame d'épée


	3. Chapitre 3

Merci à tous pour vos reviewsn j'essayerai d'améliorer le style. Ce chapitre n'est pas super super, mais je devais passer par là pour vous montrer comment je voyais les personnages

Chapitre 3 : Les démons

« Bien, bien, bien, après ce petit contre temps, on peut discuter tranquillement » dit Naruto tout souriant, comme si de rien était

Les ninjas de Konoha restèrent silencieux, ils ne savaient pas tellement quoi dire, il n'aurait jamais penser avoir des retrouvailles aussi brutales avec lesdeux déserteurs, d'ailleurs, ils se demandaient si c'était bien les même personnes qui était devant eux. Sasuke était toujours voir plus froid qu'avant, rien d'étonnant à cela, si ce n'est qu'il tuait sans hésiter alors qu'avant il avait un peu de pitié. Quant à Naruto, il était devenu un tueur sans remord, il riait même de la mort de ses victimes, il faisait peur. Bref, cesdeux déserteurs étaient devenus … de véritables monstres !

_« Ca ne peut pas être Naruto et Sasuke, ils n'étaient pas comme ça, ils ne tuaient pas sans remord, d'ailleurs ils ne tuaient jamais »_

_« Quel carnage, je ne peux pas croire que ce sont eux qui ont fait ça »_

_« Beurk, ils m'ont coupé l'appétit, ils sont monstrueux »_

_« Des démons ?! Ces ninjas les ont appelés « démons », si c'est ce que je pense, qu'ils sont sûrement impliquer dans ce réseau très dangereux, j'espère que ce n'est pas ça »_

_« Leurs techniques de combats sont vraiment impressionnantes, ils ont beaucoup progressé enquatres ans, je me demande si je fais le poids face à eux, mais ils n'ont pas montrer toutes leurs puissances, ils sont vraiment incroyables »_

_« Ils étaient beaucoup plus rapides que cet après-midi, je me demande c'est quoi leur vrai force ; qu'est ce que je raconte, ils viennent de tuer une cinquantaine d'hommes, et ils n'ont pas le moindre remord »_

_« Naruto-kun … est devenu un véritable démon »_

_« Leur vitesse, leur force, leur style de combat, sont vraiment impressionnants, ils sont aussi voir plus rapide que je l'étais avant. Quel entraînement ont-ils reçu ?! »_

_« Quel massacre, ils me font vraiment très peur. J'ai envi de vomir »_

_« Le démon vengeur, et le démon Kitsune ??? J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas en relation avec ce gars qui se fait appeler « Le démon marionnette » si c'est le cas, ils ont sûrement des relations très dangereuses, et vu leurs puissances, c'est certainement le cas ! »_

« Ben quoi qu'est ce que vous avez à rester silencieux ? Vous avez jamais vu de morts ? » dit Naruto qui trouvait normal ce qui venait de se passer

« TU TROUVES NORMAL DE TUER DES HOMMES ???? » cria Sakura choquer d'entendre cette réflexion

« Tuer ou être tuer, les forts tuent les faibles, c'est la loi de la nature, personne n'y échappe » répondit Naruto normalement, mais on sentit de la mélancolie dans sa voie, il semblait triste en prononcer ses mots.

« Mais quand même, tu as tuer un homme dans le dos, alors qu'il voulait juste vivre, c'est injuste » dit Sakura en se clamant, elle semblait touchée par la tristesse de Naruto

« S'il avait survécu, ont aurais du en tuercinquante autres. Et puis … rien n'est juste dans ce monde » continua t-il

« Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu (2) dit Sasuke qui venait de brûler les cadavres « Laisse tomber Naruto, on est dans les strates supérieur des criminels, ils n'ont pas la même perception de la vie que nous »

« Justement » dit Neji « Puisque vous êtes dans les shinobis les plus recherchés dans le livre Bingo, vous êtes sûrement en relation, avec un déserteur qu'on nomme le démon marionnette »

« Hahahaha, apparemment tu semble avoir de bons informateurs pour connaître ce gars, mais non, on ne la connaît pas, on connaît sa réputation, mais on ne l'a jamais vu » dit Naruto qui semblait amusé

« Je pense que tu mens » intervint Shikamaru « Ces ninjas vous avaient appelé démon et cet homme a aussi le surnom de démon, vu la réaction de Neji, il semble aussi que vous deux, je ne crois pas au coïncidence, je pense que vous faîtes tous lestrois partit d'un même groupe, de plus, j'ai entendu parler d'une organisation, qui est composé de membres aussi exceptionnels que ceux de l'Akatsuki, il ne peut s'agire que de gens comme vous, on dit que cette organisation, est crainte, et respectée par le milieu criminel des shinobis»

« Je vois que toi aussi tu as de bonnes oreilles. Mais de toutes façons, si je te disais qu'on ne connaît ni cet homme, ni cette organisation, tu ne me croirais pas ! Et puis comment elle s'appelle cette organisation ? »

« Exact, je ne vous crois pas. Mais j'ignore le nom de cette organisation, je sais par contre que tous ses membres ont les surnoms démons, et un qualificatif, ça correspond au surnom que vous ont donné ces hommes »

« Nous ne connaissons ni cette organisation, ni ce gars, ce n'est qu'une coïncidence » continua t-il, impassible aux accusations

« En es tu certain, Kitsune ? » dit une voix qui provenait de la forêt

« Je me disais aussi que ces chasseurs ne devaient pas être seuls, ils devaient sûrement être commander par un chef de section ! Qui est chargé de nous assassiner cette fois ? » dit Sasuke d'un ton froid

« Je me présente, je me nomme Tansoku (3), chef de la troisième section de la confrérie des chasseurs, chargé de l'assassinat desdeux démons de Konoha : Uzumaki Naruto, et Uchiha Sasuke » dit une femme sortant du bois, elle était vêtue d'un pantalon rouge, un pull noir avec un large col. Elle avait les cheveux blonds, mi-long, et des yeux bruns foncés, elle semblait être âgée de 18 ans et était armée de deux sabres court

« Tansoku ? Tu es soufre tant que ça ? Si c'est le cas, nous allons mettre fin à tes souffrances » répondit Sasuke, qui ne se laissait pas du tout impressionné par cette femme

« Je sais très bien qu'il est quasiment suicidaire de ce battre contredeux démons en même temps, voilà pourquoi je vous amène quelqu'un que vous connaissez assez bien, une prêtresse déserteuse dîtes la démone des souhaits : Akari Kinen (4)! »

Après avoir prononcer ce nom, une femme sortit de la forêt, elle était bâillonnée et ligotée, tenue pardeux ninjas vêtus comme ceux que Naruto et Sasuke avaient tuer, elle avait la même veste que Naruto et Sasuke, mais la couleur était verte, elle avait un pantalon (moulant) noir, et des rayures vertes sur les côtés, son Kanji signifiait « croyance », elle avait un T-shirt décolleté noir, et une écharpe verte foncé. Elle avait de longs cheveux cheveux bruns, qui allait jusqu'au cuisse et aussi de très beaux yeux verts, elle portait aussi un collier, l'objet qui y pendait était un mini-éventail. Elle était très belle, et devais avoir entre 16 et 18 ans.

« Comment l'as tu capturer » s'énerva Sasuke « Elle devrait être avec Usui (5), donc en sécurité »

« Nous avons dû sacrifier la sixième section pour la capturer : nous les avons tous envoyer attaquer son coéquipier pendant que ma section kidnappait la démone des souhaits, ce ne fut pas facile, mais j'ai réussi à l'emprisonner. Et maintenant nous avons un avantage, donc je vous déconseille fortement d'attaquer, sinon mes hommes lui tranchent la gorge ! Certaines rumeurs disent que toi, le vengeur, tu es très attaché à cette fille, alors remballe ton sabre si tu tiens à elle »

« Et, on peut savoir ce qui se passe ici ? On ne rentre pas à Konoha comme dans un moulin, si vous entrer dans ce village sans crier gare, notre devoir est de vous arrêter » dit Kiba en retirant sa veste, pour se mettre en position de combat

« Oh, je vois que tu es un ami de cesdeux démons, je vais donc devoir te tuer, mais avant ça, quel est ton nom … mon mignon » se moqua Tansoku

« Mon nom est Inuzuka Kiba, et sache que je suis plus fort que j'en ai l'air, ne sous-estime pas la puissance des ninjas de Konoha » répondit Kiba énerver de la réflexion « mon mignon »

« Si tu veux, mais je doute qu'ils soient si forts que ça » dit la femme qui s'était retrouver derrière Kiba sans que celui ci ne la voie arriver « Mais d'abord, laisse moi regarder ce qu'il y a derrière ses bandages, beau gosse »

Quand elle retira les bandages, ce n'était pas une blessure comme on s'y attendait, mais le tatouage des anbus !

« Oh ! Un ex-anbu, voyez-vous ça, ça me rappelle quelqu'un en y repensant, on le nomme le fauve traqueur, il est très réputé pour sa rapidité à retrouver les déserteurs et les éliminer en un rien de temps, on dit de lui qu'il est l'une des plus grandes réussites du clan des chiens, mais il a quitté ce milieu pour prendre une vie un peu plus normale … apparemment je vais avoir l'honneur de le tuer » dit elle réjouit de combattre

« C'est quand tu veux, mais même si tu me bas, tu devras affronter les autres, et on est tous très fort, alors tu auras du mal à partir sans avoir trop de casse » dit Kiba tout aussi amusé de combattre

« Je le sais très bien, j'ai déjà remarquer des gens assez connus : Hyuga Neji, anbu très connu, un maître dans les interrogatoire ; Aburame Shino, un autre anbu réputé, le meilleur informateur de ce village ; et Nara Shikamaru, le plus grand stratège de tout Konohas. Par contre, les autres ne me sont pas très familiers, mais comme se sont des relations d'Uzumaki et d'Uchiha, je vais me méfier »

« Exact, tu ferais mieux de te méfier, nous ne sommes pas aussi faible que tu le penses, et comme Kiba l'a si bien dit, il ne faut pas sous-estimer la puissance des ninjas de Konoha » dit Lee, en se mettant en position de combat

Soudain, on vit à peine une petite lueur rouge et jaunefrappé Tansoku dans le ventre, pour l'envoyer voler contre un arbre, en percutant cet arbre, elle cracha une gerbe de sang, et s'écroula, dos au sol. Tandis que Sasuke profita de la distraction desdeux chasseurs pour foncer sur eux et leurs tranche la gorge

« Bon, Kiba, Lee, désolé de vous décevoir, mais il n'y aura pas de combat, y avait une ouverture ...» fit Naruto qui s'apprêtait à enfoncer ses griffes dans la poitrine de la jeune femme

A cet instant, la dénommée Kinen, enleva son bâillon, et cria « Non Naruto-kun, ne la tue pas, je ne veux pas vous voir tuer un être humain en plus ! »

« Kinen-chan, tu es folle, si on la relâche, on aura encore des problèmes »

« Non, ne tue pas, je ne veux pas voir plus de sang couler ! Et puis qui te dit qu'on va la relâcher, on va la, garder en tant que prisonnière » insista-elle

« Bon, c'est d'accord, c'est bien parce que c'est toi, mais sache qu'il ne faut pas être trop gentil avec eux, car elle nous tuera dés qu'elle en aura l'occasion » dit Naruto en rangeant ses griffes, et en ligotant Tansoku

« Kinen, où est Usui ? » dit Sasuke d'un tond froid

« Il va bientôt arriver, il aura quelques problèmes à cause de certains pièges dans la forêt, mais il sera bientôt ici, dans environquinze minutes ! Mais c'est pas une façon de me dire bonjour » dit la jeune fille en sautant dans les bras de Sasuke

« Hey, me sert pas si fort » dit Sasuke en essayant de se défiler, mais on voyait bien à son visage que qu'il était content de prendre dans ses bras la jeune fille

Les ninjas de Konoha était assez surpris de voir cette jeune fille, elle était donc aussi une « démone » et faisait sans doute partit de la même organisation que les 2 autres déserteurs, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était très dangereuse. Mais en la voyant, on n'aurait dit une jeune et innocente adolescente.

« Heu, on peut m'expliquer » dit Sakura étonné de voir Sasuke serré une fille dans ses bras « Non seulement Sasuke sert une fille dans ses bras, alors qu'avant il les fuyait toutes, mais en plus, elle a aussi un surnom de démon »

« Oh, je suis désolé de ne pas m'être présenter, je m'appelle Akari Kinen, la démone des souhaits, je suis une déserteuse de Kusa no kuni (7), j'y étais prêtresse dans le grand temple, et j'ai 17 ans. Et vous, qui êtes vous ? » dis la jeune fille toute joyeuse

« Je m'appelle Inuzuka Kiba, et comme l'autre l'a déjà dit, j'étais un anbus, mais maintenant je suis un jounin, il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter. Et voici Akamaru, mon meilleur ami » dit Kiba en remettant sa veste

« Contente de faire ta connaissance, il est trop mignon ton chien »

« Moi je m'appelle Haruno Sakura, je suis chuunin et prof' à l'Académie des ninjas. J'était la coéquipière de Sasuke et Naruto, et ils étaient mes meilleurs amis (8) » Sakura portait un pantalon rouge-bordeaux, un pull rouge, mais presque rose, une veste de chuunin, et son bandeau était toujours dans ses cheveux, d'ailleurs, elle avait gardé ses cheveux court.

« Enchantée, je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'entendre, tu pourras m'apprendre des trucs sur Sasuke et Naruto ? Ils ne me disent rien sur leurs vies d'avant » répondit Kinen contente d'enfin connaître la coéquipière de Naruto et Sasuke

« Je m'appelle Rock Lee, je suis un expert en taïjutsu, et je prouverais à tout le monde qu'on peut être un grand ninjas en n'utilisant que ce style, mais pour l'instant, je suis chuunin et prof' de gym, à l'Académie des ninjas, j'attends de récupérer ma force physique d'antan. » Lee portait un pantalon jaune avec des rayures noirs sur les côtés, un pull jaune, avec une rayure noire sur le torse (horizontale) il n'avait pas de veste de chuunin sur lui, il avait son bandeau mit comme une ceinture, mais la couleur était désormais noire, et non rouge, et avait des bandages à ses mains.

« Oh, quel joli rêve, c'est très bien d'avoir un objectif comme celui ci, je t'encourage de tout mon cœur » répondit Kinen en souriant

« Mon nom est Yamanaka Ino, je suis chuunin, et je travaille dans les services de renseignements de Konoha, ma spécialité est de récolté des informations dans la base ennemi sans me faire repérer » Ino portait les même habits qu'avant, mais avait une veste de chuunin en plus

« Ravie de te rencontrée, j'espère qu'on deviendra bonnes amies »

« Moi, je m'appelle Tenten, chuunin spécialisé dans l'assassinat, en quelque sorte une tireuse d'élite, mais j'essaye de tuer le moins de gens possible, ne t'en fais pas » Tenten, elle, n'avais pas changer de style vestimentaire non plus, elle avait juste une veste de chuunin en plus

« Heureuse de faire ta connaissance »

« Je suis Nara Shikamaru, pour mon C.V. l'autre s'est chargé de te l'expliquer, donc pas besoin de te l'expliquer » Shikamaru n'avait pas changé du tout côté dans son style vestimentaire

« Présentation brève mais efficace »

« Akamichi Chouji, je suis jounin, mais je passe plus de temps à mon resto qu'a aller en mission, c'est beaucoup plus reposant » il portait un short noir, un pull vert, et une armure (comme celle de son père)

« Heureuse de te rencontrer, si tu veux, je pourrais te donner quelques recettes de cuisines »

« Je m'appelle Hyuga Neji, et je suis anbu, je n'ai pas envie d'en dire d'avantage » Neji avait le grand manteau anbu, mais la couleur était beige et avait des bandages sur son front (9)

« T'a l'air d'être un grand grognon, toi »

« Hyuga Hinata, je suis infirmière à l'hôpital de Konoha, je suis aussi chuunin, mais je suis plus spécialiser dans les accouchement et les chose qui ont un rapport avec les enfants » dit la jeune fille timide, elle portait juste l'uniforme d'infirmière

« C'est donc toi la fille dont Naruto-kun parle souvent, enchantée d'enfin faire ta connaissance, tu correspond parfaitement à l'idée que je me faisait de toi : C'est à dire très mignonne mignonne »

_« Naruto-kun a parlé de … de moi ? »_

« Aburame Shino, anbu » Shino portait lui aussi le manteau des anbus, mais la couleur était grise

« T'a pas l'air d'être très bavard toi, mais bon j'ai l'habitude des pseudo-muet »

« Bien maintenant que vous avez tous fait connaissance avec Kinen-chan, je suppose que vous vous posez un tas de questions, mais nous ne répondrons à aucune de ces questions » dit Naruto d'un tond froid

« Ben pourquoi vous nous avez fait venir ici, si c'est pas pour nous dire ce qui c'est passer enquatre ans ? » demanda Sakura déçu de ne pas connaître la vérité

« Pour tout simplement vous prévenir de notre retour, vous dire qu'on ne vous dira rien sur ce qui c'est passer » répondit Sasuke impassible

« Vous pouvez au moins nous dire pourquoi vous êtes là ? » demanda Kiba impatient de connaître la réponse depuis cette après midi

« Dîtes vous simplement qu'on nous a envoyer en mission, mais nous ne vous donnerons pas plus de détails » dit Naruto

« On ? Qui est « on » ? » interrogea Shikamaru

« Ca, ça ne vous regarde en aucun cas » dit Sasuke sur un tond froid et menaçant

« Sasuke, pourquoi on le leurs dit pas ? Ils ont quand même le droit de savoir » intervint Kinen

« Kinen, ce sont les ordres, et tu sais que quand on est en mission, nous devons toujours respecter les ordres » répondit Sasuke sur un ton beaucoup plus calme envers Kinen

« Oui je sais très bien que vous avez reçu les ordres de ne rien leurs dire, mais si moi je le leurs disais ? » demanda t-elle

« Oui, vas y, explique nous tout ce qui c'est passer s'il te plait » ditKiba impatiente

Kinen regarda Sasuke et Naruto pour voir si ceux ci étaient d'accord

« De toutes façons, même si on dirait non tu le fera quand même » dit Naruto après avoir réfléchis

« Moi, ça m'est égal, mais s'il te plait, passe certains passages de notre l'histoire » dit Sasuke

« Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, je vais vous expliquer ce qui c'est passer : Totu à commencer qu… » commença Kinen, mais elle fut interrompu par un homme qui était arriver entre elle et le groupe de Konoha

« Je t'ai enfin retrouver … Kinen » dit l'homme

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu Technique élémentaire de feu, technique de la grande boule de feu

3 Tansoku soupir/chagrin/peine

4 Akari lumière Kinen prière / vœu

5 Usui eau de pluie

7 Kusa no kuni est le village caché de l'herbe

8 Bon pour ce truc la, j'ai inventer, mais bon …

9 Puisque les anbus ne portent pas de bandeau, il ne peut cacher son sceau qu'avec des bandages


	4. Chapitre 4

Salut à tous, voici mon quatrième chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierais bien. Malheureusement, je vais un peu diminuer la cadence, je dois étudier si j'veux réussir, mais j'essayerai quand même de poster des chapitres, promis !

Sinon, merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ! (je viens à peine de remarquer que j'avais pas accepter les reviews anonymes, merci à ornaluca de me l'avoir fait remarquer)

Chapitre 4 : Qui sont-ils ?

« Je t'ai enfin retrouver … Kinen » dit l'homme

L'homme en question était habillé comme les trois déserteurs, mais la couleur qu'il portait était grise, le kanji dans le dos signifiait « obéissance ». Il avait le symbole du yin et yang tatouer sur le cou et devait avoir 18 ans. Il avait les cheveux noirs, en bataille, et des yeux gris clair qui semblait aussi perçant que ceux des hyugas, mais ils semblaient sans vie.

« Mais y en a marre, tout le monde s'introduit à Konoha comme si de rien était, t'es qui toi ? » S'énerva Kiba, il était exaspérer du fait que tout le monde rentrait dans son village comme dans un moulin.

« Suishou … Usui (1) » dit l'homme d'un ton impassible et calme

« Usui ? Le gars qui devait être avec Kinen lors de son enlèvement ? »

« Oui … Je suis déserteur d'Ame no Kuni, on m'appelle le "démon marionnette"

« Démon marionnette ! Tu es donc ce célèbre déserteur qui a commis ce m… » essaya de dire Neji mais celui ci fut tout de suite couper par le dénommé Usui, un kunai pointer sur la gorge

« Le passé de chaque démon est secret, nous seul décidons de ce qui doit être dévoiler » dit-il sur un ton froid

« Ok, ça ne me dérange pas, je comprends » dit Neji un peu surprit mais toujours calme

« Bien … »

« Usui-kun, je suppose que tu as reçu un nouvel ordre de mission ? ! » dit Kinen pour changer de sujet

« Oui, mais je t'expliquerai ça plus tard, je pense qu'ils ne devraient pas connaître certaines choses … » dit Usui en lançant un regard perçant vers le groupe de Konoha

« Oui … On va aller discuter de ça dans un endroit plus apte pour » répondit Naruto d'un ton sérieux

« Eh, attendez, on va pas déjà se quitter, on vient à peine de se revoir, de plus Kinen ne nous a rien expliquer du tout » protesta Sakura

« On discutera demain, là, on doit faire quelque chose de très important » répondit Sasuke d'un tond froid

« Je suppose que je ne peux rien y changer, mais où est ce qu'on peut vous trouver ? »

« Nous logeons ou Morikaki, un hôtel au Sud du village, mais je suppose que vous savez où ça se trouve »

« D'accord, je vois que vous avez repéré un bon hôtel, proche de la foret, et isolé ... idéal pour s'enfuir!» dit Shikamaru

« Bon, maintenant on y va, Kinen, Usui, venez avec nous, on discutera plus facilement là-bas » dit Sasuke en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée suivi des 3 autres déserteurs, et du corps inanimé de Tansoku (2)

… Quelques minutes plus tard …

Le groupe marchait depuis un bon bout de temps, ils ne savaient pas trop quoi dire, les évènements étaient passé si vite qu'ils avaient du mal à analyser la situation.

« Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Ils sont plutôt louche, j'ai pas trop confiance » fini par déclarer Kiba au groupe

« Kiba ! » protesta Sakura « Tu oublie qu'ils sont liés à ce village, ils ne nous feraient pas de mal »

« Mais quand même, ils viennent de tuer une cinquantaine hommes sans hésiter, et sans remord, c'est à se demander s'ils sont encore humains »

« C'est vrai mais quand même … »

« De plus, ils ont l'air d'être en relations avec de très dangereux déserteurs » dit Neji « Et on ne sait quasi-rien sur eux, leurs projets, et encore plein d'autres choses, je pense qu'il faut se méfier »

« Sans oublier qu'ils font certainement parti d'une organisation très dangereuse » rajouta Shikamaru

« Shino, toi qui es anbu et le meilleur informateur de Konoha, peux tu nous expliquer ce que sont à peu près les strates supérieures des shinobis, comme Sasuke l'avait si bien dit, je ne comprends pas vraiment comment ça se passe, et puis c'est peut-être à cause du danger qui y règne que Naruto et Sasuke sont devenus aussi ... » demanda Ino

« Bien sur, en fait, il y a cinq groupes qui font la loi dans le monde ninjas (3) : Le conseil des cinq Kage, les neuf criminels de l'Akatsuki, et trois autres organisations dont on ne sait rien. Mais on peut penser qu'elles sont aussi puissantes que les deux autres, et on peut aussi croire que Naruto, Sasuke, Kinen et Usui sont des membres d'une des organisations, ce qui prouvent les théories de Kiba, on ne doit pas se fier au passé de Naruto et Sasuke, mais plutôt à leurs relations, ce qui n'est pas un bon point pour eux. Pour l'atmosphère qui y règne, dis toi qu'aucun déserteur ne fait confiance et ne se lie à personne, ils savent tous que c'est très dangereux, ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont très prudent, et qu'il est très difficile de les surprendre» répondit Shino

« D'accord, ça m'aide à y voir un peu plus clair. De toute façon, je ne m'y connaît pas dans les sujets de ce genre ...» remercia Ino

« Naruto et Sasuke ont beaucoup changés, mais on ne savait pas grand chose sur eux avant, donc on ne peut pas dire comment ils sont maintenant » dit Sakura pour la défense de ses ex-coéquipiers

« C'est vrai, on ne les connaissait pas beaucoup avant, mais on peut dire que Sasuke semble être devenus plus froid qu'avant, cependant il a l'air d'être devenus plus gentil aussi : il semblait heureux de serré Kinen dans ses bras. Quant à Naruto, il n'est plus le cancre bruyant d'avant, il tue facilement comme si c'était normal, mais on voit bien qu'il a souffert en quatre ans, Il a mûrit »

« Quant aux deux autres déserteurs, ils sont forts, très fort »

« Comment peut on en être certain ? »

« Kinen semble faire peur à mes insectes, en tout cas beaucoup plus que les trois autres, et Usui est entrer dans notre périmètre sans qu'on ne le voit arriver, hors certains d'entre nous sont forts dans le repérage du danger, et nous n'avons rien vu venir, il aurait put tuer chacun de nous quand il le voulait, et comme il le voulait»

« Sur ce point tout le monde est d'accord : Ils sont tous les quatre très forts »

« On peut aussi remarquer que comme l'Akatsuki, ils ont un uniforme : Une veste de couleur variant selon le membre, un kanji dans leurs dos selon leur caractère, et habillé presque tout en noir à l'intérieur »

« Y a vraiment que toi pour faire attention au style vestimentaire des autres ... » critiqua Kiba

« Toi, on t'a pas sonné » répondit elle en le tapant à la tête

« On peut penser que chaque membre a un surnom qui est composer du mot démon, et un qualificatif, puisqu'ils ont tous les quatre des surnoms avec démon »

« C'est exact, mais la signification de ces surnoms est un véritable mystère, et nous ne sommes pas près de savoir pourquoi »

«Hahahaha, on dirait qu'on se retrouve à l'académie, en train d'essayer de trouver des réponse à un problème qu'on nous a donné» se moqua Kiba en entendant tous le monde exposer des théorie

«Si tu pense qu'on se retrouve à l'académie, alors tais-toi et dors comme tu le faisait avant, imbécile» dire Ino, Sakura, et Tenten en cœur et en le frappant à coup de pieds et de poings

« Bon, je pense que nous ferions mieux d'aller dormir, il est clair que nous ne pouvons rien savoir de plus, je propose qu'on se retrouve à mon resto, demain, vers 10H30 pour continuer à discuter, de plus, ça nous permettra de réfléchir pendant la nuit » dit Chouji en baillant

Tous approuvèrent, trouvant que c'était la meilleure décision, et se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux. (surtout Kiba qui devait courir pour éviter de recevoir les coups que des filles qui le poursuivaient à coup de marteaux)

… Le lendemain matin …

Il était à peine 7H00, mais Hinata était déjà réveiller, même si le rendez-vous était à 10H30 elle n'avait pas pu se rendormir, elle était assez confuse, et elle était plongée dans ses pensées, elle se rappelait de la personne qu'elle admirait le plus : Naruto. Celui qui l'avait protéger, qui lui avait donner du courage, un nindo à suivre, mais maintenant elle avait trouver un tueur sanguinaire et monstrueux, cependant elle avait cru voir une lueur dans les yeux de ce tueur, lorsqu'il avait expliquer à Sakura la loi du plus fort, une lueur qui exprimait de la tristesse, de la douleur, des regrets et encore plein d'autres sentiments, elle avait remarquer qu'il était beaucoup plus triste qu'avant. Et elle se souvenait aussi de Sasuke, bien qu'elle ne le connaissait pas du tout, elle savait que comme Naruto, lui aussi avait beaucoup souffert. Qu'il était obsédé par la vengeance, mais maintenant il n'avait plus de haine dans son regard, ce qui était assez bizarre. Elle continua de penser aux passé, des moments qu'elle avait pu observer avant leurs fuite, pour mieux les comparer à maintenant, quand tout à coup, elle bouscula une personne

« Désolé » dit elle sans même regarder la personne, et en continuant à marcher tout droit

« C'est pas très gentil de me nier comme ça, Hinata-chan » dit la personne qu'elle venait de bousculer

Elle se retourna vers la personne, et à sa grande surprise c'était Naruto. Il transportait plusieurs sac de provision, et quelques parchemins.

« Ben quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Et puis d'abord qu'est ce que tu fais si loin du centre ? » demanda Naruto avec un grand sourire

« Heu … b … bonjour Naruto-kun » dit-elle, en regardant autour d'elle, elle se trouvait au-dessus des portraits des Hokages. Elle avait marcher sans savoir ou elle allait !

« J'aurais pas penser te trouver ici, j'aurais plutôt cru que toi et les autres vous vous seriez rassembler pour parler de Sasuke, et moi » dit-il d'un air étonné

« Comment sais tu qu'on s'est rendez-v… » dit-elle en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche en s'apercevant qu'elle venait de confirmer les soupçons de Naruto

« Ne soit pas étonnée que je sois aux courrant, j'ai l'habitude t'anticiper les actions des autres personnes, il était évident que vous essayerez d'en savoir plus que ce qu'on vous a dévoiler »

« O ... Oui. Mais, Naruto-kun, que fais tu ici ? » dit Hinata pour changer de sujet

« En fait, j'adorais venir ici quand j'étais gosse : C'est calme, j'étais tranquille ici, personne pour me regarder de travers avec du mépris, et de la peur,...mais surtout, on a une belle vue … Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, j'vais quand même pas profiter de ce moment tout seul, et puis je suis sûr que t'a besoin de te reposer un peu, ça se voit à ton visage » dit Naruto en désignant la place à côté de lui

« Heu, je ne sais pas trop, je ne veux pas te gêner » dit elle en rougissant face à la proposition de Naruto

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, y a rien de gênant à passer du temps avec une personne qu'on aime bien » dit Naruto en prenant la main d'Hinata pour l'amener vers lui

Hinata se laissa entraînée par Naruto, mais garda quand même ses distances, trop timide pour aller à côté de lui. Ensuite, elle regarda la vue qu'offrait la colline : c'était tout simplement magnifique

« C'est beau, hein ?! » demanda Naruto avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles en voyant l'expression d'Hinata

« Oui, je ne connaissais pas cet endroit, et je ne savais pas qu'on avait une su belle vue »

« C'est pour ça que j'aimais cet endroit, personne ne prenais jamais le temps d'observer, tout le monde était trop occupé pour se soucier de ce qui se passait autour »

« C'est vrai … Mais toi tu échappe à la règle on dirait » dit-elle en regardant Naruto de laisser tomber dans l'herbe

« Hahahahaha …Ceux qui sont comme moi, savent profiter de la vie, ils connaissent la vrai valeur des choses, et si on sait profiter de la vie, on peut être à l'aise partout … même en Enfer »

Hinata ne savait pas quoi dire, elle se demandait ce que Naruto avait bien put endurer pour dire des choses comme ça, il n'aurait jamais dit ça il y a 4 ans …

« Tu sais, j'aime vraiment regarder les paysages, ils en disent long sur les habitants de la région, et surtout, c'est reposant, on se sent en sécurité »

« Tu sais, il n'y a pas besoin de regarder un paysage pour se sentir en sûreté, tout dépend de la personne avec qui on est » dit-elle avec un sourire

« Hahaha … C'est vrai, tu as raison … »

Ils continuèrent tous les 2 à regarder le village, celui ci commençait doucement à s'animer, il y avait de plus en plus de personnes qui se promenait dans la rue, les magasins commençait à ouvrir, … Naruto et Hinata ne disaient rien, non pas parce qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi dire, mais plutôt pour garder cette sérénité, cette quiétude qui s'emparait d'eux.

« Bon, je doit y aller, sinon Sasuke, et les autres n'auront rien à manger » dit brusquement Naruto en se levant sous les yeux déçu d'Hinata « J'était très content de passer un moment avec toi, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passer un moment aussi calme »

« Moi aussi, j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt » dit elle en souriant malgré sa déception

« Bah si tu veux, on pourra se revoir pendant l'après-midi, je pourrais aller te chercher à ton manoir, et comme ça, on pourra discuter ou continuer de regarder des paysages »

« Heu, non, je ne sais pas, mon père n'aimerait pas trop te voir au manoir … Je suis désolée, mais si tu veux on pourrait se retrouver demain à la même heure, ce sera mieux que de te faire passer par ma maison, puisqu'il y a mon père, les gardes, et Neji-niisan qui voudra te défier, il tenait absolument à te défier après que tu l'aie battu il y a quatre ans » dit-elle un peu gênée

« Bon d'accord si tu veux … Au revoir alors »

« Au revoir, Naruto-kun … »

_« Elle a menti, elle a menti lorsqu'elle a parler de sa famille, je me demande pourquoi »_

_« Il semblait très triste quand je lui ai dit que la sûreté ne dépendait pas du paysage il était vraiment très triste, comme lorsqu'il parlait de sa solitude »_

Et chacun repartait de son côté, pensant au moment qu'il venait de passer, et aussi aux sentiments bizarre de l'autre. Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué, c'était que quelqu'un les observait.

« Héhéhé, On dirait que je vais encore pouvoir te faire souffrir petit renardeau, mais cette fois, je ferais en sorte que tu aies encore plus mal » ricana l'inconnu

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 : Suishou :cristal- Usui :eau de pluie

2 : Et oui, faut pas l'oubliez celle là

3 :Une chose inventer bien entendu


	5. Chapitre 5

Le voila enfin mon chapitre, il a été fait très vite, mais j'espère qu'il vous plairas beaucoup. Merci à tous pour vos reviews (et mettez en pour me dire ce que vous pensez dela fic)

**Chapitre 5 : Protection**

« T'es en retard … ça ne te ressemble pas, il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial ? »

« Heu … non … rien du tout. Vous m'attendez depuis longtemps ? »

« Un quart d'heure. On a déjà commander une boisson pour toi … »

« Merci … Nous pouvons donc commencer ? »

« Ouais bien sûr … donc maintenant qu'Hinata-san est là, nous pouvons donc exposer certaines théorie par rapport à nos 2 déserteurs ! »

« J'ai pu apporter toutes les informations disponibles sur eux avant, et après leurs disparitions, mais pour Kinen et Usui, rien du tout » dit Shino en sortant des dossiers

« Dommage, j'aurais voulu en savoir plus sur la fille mignonne. Enfin bon … » dit Kiba affalé sur sa chaise

« Imbécile » dit Ino en le frappant à la tête « Tu peux pas rester sérieux 5 minutes ?! »

« Voici les dossiers de Naruto et Sasuke, ça a été vraiment très difficile de trouver ces dossiers, le passé de Naruto a été classé top-secret par Sandaïme et celui de Sasuke est assez vide, on dirait que certaines informations ont été délibérément enlever. Donc les seules informations que j'ai pus trouver sont celles dans certains rapports. Quant à la période après leur fuite, il n'y a rien de très concret. Pour Usui et Kinen, c'est bizarre, mais leurs villages respectifs nient carrément leurs existences, sûrement à cause de leur force. »

Kiba prit le dossier le plus proche de lui et commença à lire à haute voix « Uzumaki Naruto, né le … gnagnagna … entra dans l'Académie à l'age de … gnagnagna … nombre de mission … gnagnagna … Pff, que des trucs saoulant, y a rien de plus … objectif ? »

« Si, ici » dit Neji qui avait un dossier dans ses mains

« C'est quoi ? »

« Un rapport de mission, ça ne se voit pas ? Crétin »

« Je ne pouvais pas savoir, j'ai jamais écrit de rapport »

« Comment ?! Je me demande vraiment comment tu as pu être le chef de la section des chasseurs, t'es vraiment pas croyable ! »

« Bah que veux tu, personne n'est parfait … »

« Hum hum …Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'intéressant dans ce rapport ? » dit Tenten pour revenir au sujet initial

« A oui, désolé. Kakashi-san a écrit quelque chose d'étrange dans le rapport : « … Et c'est à ce moment qu'il s'est réveillé, la tension était vraiment énorme, ce n'était qu'une partie de son chakra, mais ça suffisait pour inquiété n'importe qui, ce chakra était vraiment négatif, j'étais à une centaine de mètre d'eux, mais je pouvais sentir cette envie de tuer, c'était la même sensation qu'il y a 12 ans : Une peur extrême … »

« Etrange en effet, que s'est-il passé à ce moment là ? » demanda Shikamaru à Sakura

« Et bien en fait … Je ne peux pas vous dire ce qui c'est passé, j'étais en train de protéger Tazuna-san, mais d'après le peu d'information que Sasuke-kun et Naruto-kun m'avaient donné, il faut dire qu'ils ne se rappelaient pas très bien ce qui c'était passé, Sasuke a voulu protéger Naruto d'une attaque mortelle, et du coup, il se l'ait prise de plein fouet, Naruto a commencer à entré dans une colère noire, et ensuite … heu … ils ne se rappelaient plus »

« Et tu n'as pas cherché à en savoir plus ? »

« Non, ça ne m'intéressait pas, Sasuke était presque mort, Naruto épuisé, Kakashi blessé et pour couronné le tout, des brigands avaient essayé de nous attaqué »

« En tout cas, vu la façon dont Kakashi-san a écrit ce moment, on peut dire que c'était vraiment très important »

« Rahhh, ça m'énerve, ça fait 18 ans que je connais Naruto et Sasuke, et ce n'est que maintenant que je m'intéresse à leurs passé »

« Et oui, que veux tu, aucun de nous n'a jamais pris le temps de les observé, Sasuke parce qu'il était un grand solitaire, et Naruto parce que … »

« Parce que quoi ? »

« Justement, je me le demande, si je me rappelle bien, le village ne le regardait pas d'un très bonne œil, et mes parents n'aimaient pas que je traîne avec lui … Et en y réfléchissant, c'est à cause de ça que je ne regardais que les défauts de Naruto ! »

« Hmmmm, c'est vrai, en y repensant, j'agissais exactement comme toi. Enfin bon tout ça pour dire que personne ici ne regardais Naruto et Sasuke »

« Tu dis ça parce que t'es un homme et que tu n'a rien remarquer, nous les filles, nous savons toutes qui observait Naruto » dit Ino en levant les yeux (2)

« Hein de quoi ?! »

« Ohhhhh, non rien » répondit-elle innocemment

« Bon, continuons à lire les dossiers, peut-être que nous y trouveront quelque chose d'intéressant »

Et c'est ce que tout le monde fit pendant une demi-heure, ils lisèrent tous les rapports en espérant pouvoir y trouver des choses intéressante, jusqu'à ce qu'un coursier arrive avec un bouquet de fleur et demanda « Bonjour, y aurait-il un médecin avec les yeux blanc ici ? »

« Heu … Je pense que c'est moi » répondit timidement Hinata

« Tenez, ces fleurs sont pour vous » dit l'homme en s'approchant d'elle pour lui donner les fleurs

« Merci » remercia la jeune fille en prenant le bouquet de fleurs

« Qui c'est qui t'a envoyé ça » demanda Neji inquiet que sa cousine aie un petit ami

« Je ne sais pas » dit-elle en lisant le mot Il est juste mis « Il était une fois, la belle aux bois dormant »

Après avoir prononcer cette phrase, le bouquet commença à dégager un gaz, qui était assez épais.

« Retenez votre respiration » cria Kiba « C'est un gaz somnifère, fumigène, et irritant. Un gaz spécialement utilisé pour les embuscades et les attaques »

Tout à coup, un homme masqué arriva en trombe par la grande porte, fonça sur le groupe de ninjas en sortant deux kunaïs de sa veste. Par réflexe, et surtout pour ne pas abîmé le restaurant, les ninjas sortirent du restaurant, en traversant la fenêtre.

« Pas de chance, j'aurait tellement aimer pouvoir finir ça très vite, en kidnappant la jeune fille aux yeux blanc » dit l'homme masqué en sortant du restaurant, celui ci était vêtu d'une veste, avec la capuche sur la tête, et d'un masque.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître le nom de votre assassin »

« Bah de toute façon ça ne m'intéressait pas trop, ce qui m'intéresse plutôt, c'est de savoir pourquoi tu veux capturer Hinata-san »

« Pour faire pleurer un animal »

« Et vous pensiez vraiment que ça aurait été si facile ? »

« Oui … Bon maintenant poussez vous, il faut que je la kidnappe »

« Je ne vous laisserez pas faire, mon devoir est de protéger Hinata-sama, et c'est ce que je vais faire » dit Neji en se mettant en position de combat

« Etait … était Neji-san » répondit Hinata d'une voix froide à glacer le sang

« Désolé … l'habitude »

« Oh oh, à voir cette posture, tu dois être de la famille Hyuga, mais pourquoi un gars comme toi, membre de la branche inférieur, à voir ces bandages, et aussi fort, protégerais une fille comme elle ? »

« Héhé, je veux bien être tuer en protégeant des « faibles » mais mon truc, c'est plutôt de tuer pour les protéger »

« Belle phrase, mais les phrases ne suffise pas pour changer le monde » dit l'homme masqué en fonçant sur Neji

L'homme masqué sauta en avant, et tenta d'envoyer un coup de pied sur la figure, Neji leva le bras et dévia le coup. Mais quand l'homme masqué tomba à terre, ce ne fut pas lui qui fut blessé, mais Neji, celui ci semblait avoir reçu une coupure à l'épaule.

_« Il est Rapide … » _pensa Neji

_« Son style est intéressant » _songea l'homme masqué

« Que s'est-il passé ? » dit Ino stupéfaite de n'avoir rien vu de l'action

« T'a vraiment rien remarqué ? » dit Lee « Cet homme avait fais un coup de pied tout en sachant que Neji le dévierai, c'est quand l'autre est passé à coter de l'épaule de Neji qu'il a planté son kunai, il a profiter de la déviation pour frapper »

« Mais ce n'est pas tout, il faut être très habile pour faire un coup pareil, ce qui veut dire que c'est un expert, et sa spécialité est peut-être les combats aérien, de plus regarde attentivement la garde qu'il a prise après être tombé » fit remarqué Kiba

« Il est placé tout à fait différemment » cria Tenten

« Exact, il s'est placé de la manière la plus efficace pour contrer un autre coup »

« Ce qui veut dire … »

« Oui, ce qui veut dire que son style est très aléatoire, il est donc difficile de deviné les mouvements qu'il fera. Il doit avoir l'habitude de se battre avec d'autres armes, sinon il n'aurait pas prit cette position avec des kunaïs » dit Choji en regardant la position des mains de l'homme masqué

« Il semblerait que j'aie sous estimé ta résistance, avec mes vraies armes, tu serai rester à terre. Je m'excuse donc de t'avoir sous-estimer, maintenant, je te demande de te pousser, sinon je serai obliger d'y allé plus fort » dit l'homme masqué

« Non … je ne peux me résoudre à te laisser enlever Hinata-san »

« J'admire ta détermination, mais il semblerai que tu n'aie rien remarqué sur ta plaie. Cependant, après avoir vu que tes amis ont tous très vite remarqué mon style de combat, je pense que je ne pourrais enlever cette jeune femme aujourd'hui … Tu es un bon protecteur, petit, mais fait attention aux arrière de ceux que tu protège, si j'aurais eu un équipier, ils seraient morts depuis longtemps … » dit-il en rangeant ses kunaïs et en disparaissant en lançant une boule fumigène à terre

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma plaie ? C'est une blessure comme les autres, elle n'a rien de spécial »

« Pfffff, et ça se dit anbu, il n'a même pas pu sentir qu'il y avait du poison dans sa plaie. Le niveau des anbus est il si bas que ça ? » dit une voix qui venait du restaurant

« Hein ? Quoi » dit le groupe de ninjas en se retournant pour voir qui venait de dire ça. Et à leur grande surprise il s'agissait de Sasuke accompagné de Naruto, Kinen, et Usui.

« Mais non, c'est juste sur le feux de l'action, et puis l'odeur n'est pas si forte que ça » dit Naruto pour la défense de Neji, il ne dois pas avoir l'habitude de se battre contre des gars qui ont leurs propre style de combat

« Et puis ce poison est très rare, ceux qui en connaissent son odeur ne sont pas très nombreux. Mais cet homme doit être très habile, il a réussi à prendre du poison de la plante de l'effroi, ce qui est déjà très très dur, mais en plus il a sut le préparer » constata Kinen en regardant la plaie de Neji

« Et toi Usui, qu'est ce que tu en pense ? » demanda Sasuke

« … L'anbu est trop faible … » dit-il après mûr réflexion

« Comment ça ?! » cria Neji énervé des remarques des 4 déserteurs « Je n'y peut rien moi, et puis c'est pas parce que j'ai pas pu sentir un poison rare que je suis faible »

« Ok pour le poison, mais tu t'es pris un coup de kunaï à l'épaule, et rien que ça prouve que tu es faible » répondit froidement Sasuke

« Enfin bon … c'est tout de même bien d'avoir tenté de lui mettre un coup à la nuque lorsqu'il est passé à côté de toi, et d'avoir essayé de lui mettre un émetteur sur sa jambe » dit Naruto d'un ton passif

« Hein ?! Vous avez remarqué ? »

« Bien sûr, tes coups sont super prévisible, et en plus tu n'a pas utilisé ton Byakugan, t'aurait pu voir son visage ! C'est encore une preuve de ta faiblesse »

Neji, vexé par la réflexion de Sasuke, se tût, et rallât dans son coin

« Mais au fait, depuis quand êtes vous dans le restaurant ? » demanda Sakura étonnée de ne pas avoir vu les quatre déserteurs entré dans le restaurant

« Mystère … Enfin bon, on va vous laisser, nous avons fini de manger, voilà pour toi Neji-kun, ceci est un antidote contre le poison, normalement tu devrais commencer à revoir des mauvais souvenir, entendre des pleurs et des cris, donc prend le vite, sinon tu souffrira beaucoup. A plus » répondit Kinen en disparaissant avec les trois autres déserteurs après avoir lancer une fiole vers Neji

Après un petit moment de silence, Neji frappa au sol et cria « Merde »

Tandis que de son côté, Hinata pensa _« Je me demande pourquoi, cette personne m'en voulait ? Enfin, heureusement qu'il s'est enfuit, sinon … je l'aurait tué »_

… Le même jour, à 18h00 …

Kiba, Shino attendait derrière la porte du bloc opératoire, après avoir finit leurs missions, ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'entré du village et avait commencer à discuter de tout et de rien, comme ils le faisaient habituellement à la fin d'un mois, ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce qu'ils en viennent à l'attaque de ce midi, après que Naruto, Sasuke, Kinen, et Usui soient partit, les ninjas de Konoha avait décider d'aller travailler comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de faire des recherches, et que ça ne servirait à rien, mais ils étaient partit si précipitamment qu'ils avaient oublier la raison de cette attaque, enlever Hinata … Après s'en être souvenu, les deux amis décidèrent tout de suite voir comment allait leurs ancienne coéquipière. C'était donc ainsi que deux des meilleurs ninjas de Konoha attendaient dans le couloir de l'hôpital de leur village.

Soudain, la lumière rouge qui était au-dessus de la porte, changea de couleur et devint verte, signe que l'opération était finie et que le patient et le personnel médical allaient sortir. Quand Hinata sortit de la salle, elle ne fut pas du tout étonnée de voir Kiba et Shino l'attendrent, et passa à côté d'eux sans se retourné.

Kiba offenser par le fait d'avoir été nier, dit « Hey, Hinata, on est là exprès pour toi, et tu t'en fiche ? »

« Je sais très bien que vous vous inquiétez au sujet de la tentative d'enlèvement, mais j'ai deux choses à vous dire, premièrement, je suis assez grande pour me défendre toute seule, et deuxièmement, je dois aller me changer, et je ne pense pas que tu aie besoin de me suivre jusque dans les vestiaire pour dame » répondit-elle sans se retourner, laissant derrière elle, un Kiba vexé, embarrassé et entrain de fantasmer sur elle.

« Hinata-san, ne soit pas si insensible, j'aimerais que nous allions en discuter après que tu aie fini de te changer … » dit Shino en insistant sur le fait qu'elle devait être protéger, même si elle savait se battre

« Non, désolé, je n'en ai pas du tout besoin, et d'ailleurs j'ai un rendez-vous, je vais être en retard (3) »

Kiba et Shino savaient très bien qu'Hinata n'était pas du genre à changer d'avis et décidèrent donc de la laisser tranquille, ils partirent donc chacun de leurs côté, mais ils avaient au moins eu la confirmation qu'Hinata était déjà consciente du danger.

_« Bon maintenant, qu'ils m'ont laissée tranquille, je vais pouvoir allez me reposer tranquillement …Quoique, le soleil va bientôt se coucher, je vais aller l'observer depuis les portraits, comme ça je pourrais réfléchir calmement »_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 : Il est vraiment lent à la détente celui là, mais il faut l'excuser le pauvre, il se fait sans cesse martyrisé, depuis que Naruto est partit, c'est lui l'imbécile du groupe

2 : Si là vous voyez pas de qui je parle …

3 : Gros mensonge !


	6. Chapitre 6

** Chapitre 6 : Je te raccompagne ?**

C'était un soir comme les autres, enfin presque, car il manquait le client habituel, son ramen était déjà prêt, mais il était tiède maintenant, malgré tout, le cuisinier laissait le ramen là, à la place que son client prenait habituellement. Tout à coup, une personne rentra dans le « restaurant ».

« Oh, et bien tu en as mis du temps pour venir, tu devrais arrêter d'arriver en retard K… » dit le cuisinier d'une voix monotone comme si il disait cette phrase à chaque fois

« Ben ça m'arrive parfois d'être en retard, mais quand même pas à ce point là, ça fait quand même quatre ans de retard, Oji-san (1) » répondit Naruto qui venait de rentré

« Oh, voyez-vous ça, un vieux client, on ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part » dit le cuisinier d'un air faussement songeur.

« Je ne sais pas … Je répondrais peut être à la question si vous m'offrez un bol de ramen »

« Pas besoin de ça pour que j'offre un bol à un vieux client »

« Oh, merci m'sieur »

« Mais c'est tout naturel. Enfin changeons de sujet, qu'est ce que tu as fait ces temps si ? Et ne te défile pas, je sais très bien que tu as vécu plein d'aventures. Racontes moi tout ! »

« Bon ok, Oji-san, j'vais vous dire quelque chose. Parce que vous, vous êtes une des personnes qui m'avez le plus manquez. En fait, quand j'ai déserté, j'ai … »

Tout à coup quelqu'un arriva dans le bar en criant (2) « Salut tout le monde, devinez qui est là ? LE ninja par excellence, j'ai nommé Konohamaru (3) » dit le jeune garçon qui venait d'entré. Il était méconnaissable pour Naruto, il avait carrément changé de look : Il n'avait plus son « casque » sur la tête, on pouvait donc voir ses cheveux bruns mi-longs en bataille. Il avait troqué son ancien T-shirt jaune, contre un autre T-shirt mais cette fois, bleu foncé. A ses mains, il avait les anciens gants de son grand-père, en fait, si il les gardait, c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on oublie le célèbre professeur de Konoha. Son short, il l'avait échangé contre un pantalon noir, avec des protections un peu au-dessus de ses pieds. Par contre, il avait toujours sa longue écharpe au cou, et les lunettes de Naruto au front, le signe de Konoha étant derrière sa tête. Mais une autre chose tout aussi visible, il ressemblait vraiment à son grand-père.

« Tu es peut-être un bon ninja mais sache que tu devrais d'abord apprendre à être à l'heure. De plus, tu va être content, il y a une vieille connaissance dans les parages » dit le cuisinier en désignant Naruto

« Hey, salut Konohamaru, ça fait longt … » mais le blond ne pus même pas terminer sa phrase que Konohamaru courût vers lui en criant, et quand il arriva près de Naruto … Il le frappa d'un coup de poing sur la joue, faisant tomber sa cible de sa chaise

« Non, mais ça va pas la tête, qu'est ce qui te prend » cria Naruto mi-colérique, mi-surpris

« Ahhhhhhhh, qu'est ce que ça fait du bien, ça fait quatre ans que j'avais envie de le faire » dit Konohamaru d'un air soulager et en se touchant le poing

« Comment ça ? »

« C'est tout à fait normal, en fait, je rêvais de te tuer parce que tu avais déserté le village, mais bon, je suis trop crevé aujourd'hui » dit-il en s'asseyant sur son tabouret habituel

« Me tuer, et tu crois que tu y arriverai ? »

« J'sais pas, mais bon là j'vais prendre un bol de ramen (4) »

« Tssss, t'as pas changé »

« Merci, j'suis content que tu me le dise »

« Au fait qu'est ce que t'as encore fait pour être si crevé ? »

« Iruka-senseï nous fais faire des trucs de malades »

« Comment ? Tu es encore à l'Académie ? Oh, la honte »

« Hein ? T'es pas au courant, Iruka-sensei est devenu jounin un six mois après ta disparition, et maintenant, il est encore mon professeur »

« Comment ! » s'exclama Naruto en avalant de travers

« Ben ouais, c'est tout naturel, il était déjà très fort tu sais, je l'ai vu en action pendant les missions »

« Ah bon … Et avec qui tu fais équipe ? »

« Cette sale égoïste de Hyuga Hanabi, et l'autre égocentrique d'Haruno Hana (5) » fit Konohamaru avec un air de dégoût

« La petite sœur d'Hinata et la fille de Sakura ? »

« T'es fou, c'est la petite sœur d'Haruno (6), elle est un peu plus jeune que moi, c'est à dire dix ans, mais bon … Je dois admettre qu'elle est assez forte. Mais malheureusement, je suis sûrement avec les filles les plus folles, et les plus égocentrique de tout Konoha. Elles sont impossible, je les appelle les deux fleurs fanées, parce qu'elle ont toutes les deux le mot « Hana » dans leurs prénom. »

« Héhéhé, soit pas si malheureux. Et vous vous préparez pour l'examen chuunin ? C'est dans bientôt normalement ? »

« Heu oui, mais Iruka-senseï ne veut pas qu'on y participe cette année, on a été promus genin cette année, il trouve que nous n'avons pas assez d'expérience » rallât Konohamaru

« Tu sais, moi aussi j'aurais râler il y a cinq ans si je n'avais pas pu participer à l'examen. Mais tu verras, attendre une année ne te feras pas de mal » dit Naruto en essayant de consoler son ami

« N'importe quoi, qu'y a-t-il de plus enrichissant que l'examen chuunin ? »

« Ben être entraîné par un jounin, un sannin, ou quelqu'un comme moi »

« Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien m'entraîner ? » dit-il tout joyeux

« Hein ? Quoi ? J'ai jamais dit ça moi » dit Naruto a moitié surpris, à moitié flatté

« Allerrrrrrrrrrr, s'il-te-plaitttttttttttt »

« Non » fit Naruto devant un Konohamaru déçu « Pas aujourd'hui, tu as dit que t'était trop crevé, on peut faire ça demain si tu veux. Mais maintenant je veux que tu aille dormir »

Konohamaru obéit directement, à peine Naruto avait finit sa phrase que Konohamaru disparu instantanément

« Il fort pour son age, n'est ce pas, disparaître aussi rapidement c'est impressionnant » dit le cuisinier qui n'avait pas rater une seul miette de la discussion « En tout cas, c'est bien que vous discutez comme si il ne c'était rien passé ces quatre dernières années »

« Oui … »

« Qu'est ce que tu vas lui apprendre ? »

« Bah je suppose qu'il est déjà très fort dans le ninjutsu, je vais donc lui apprendre une technique qui lui sera très utile pour le taïjutsu » dit Naruto après mûre réflexion

« Ah, d'accord, mais pourquoi pas un peu de genjutsu ? »

« Bof, c'est pas ma spécialité, j'aime pas trop ce style … »

Après cette dernière phrase, Naruto sentit quelque chose, et ce retourna brusquement

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a gamin ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Non, aucun. Mais je vais devoir vous laissez maintenant » dit Naruto en déposant quelque chose sur le comptoir avant de partir.

« Gamin, rassure moi : Tu ne prépare pas de mauvais coups ? Je t'aime bien, mais je sais que tu t'es enfui du village » dit le cuisinier intriguer pas la réaction de Naruto

« Ne vous en faîtes pas, même si je l'ai déserté, j'aime ce village, je ne lui ferais aucun mal. Mais bon … je ne serais pas toujours là pour le protéger. En attendant, prenez en soin, car c'est très important à mes yeux » répondit Naruto avec un grand sourire aux lèvres

… Pendant ce temps, a une centaine de mètres de là …

Sakura marchait lentement dans cette petite ruelle, elle marchait lentement car elle pensais à tout ce qui c'était passé depuis le retour anormal de ses deux anciens coéquipiers, elle trouvait beaucoup trop anormal qu'il y ai autant d'attaques dans le village, a vrai dire, même si elle ne savait rien, elle se fiait à son intuition, et cette dernière lui disait : Quelque chose de très important se prépare !

Et même si elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait rien de très important dans des dossiers, elle avait tout de même décider d'aller au archives de Konoha pour aller vérifier certaines choses.

Soudain, quand elle arriva sur une petite place, elle vit un homme torse nu avec plusieurs blessures qui devaient être très douloureuses vu les endroits où elles étaient, avec seulement un pantalon sur lui, même pas de chaussures, en train de s'entraîner avec son sabre. Ces mouvements était lent, on avait l'impression qu'il bougeait au ralenti, mais malgré cette lenteur, les mouvements de son sabre donnait l'impression d'être limpide et vif. Sakura continua d'observer cet inconnu pendant quelques minutes, mais soudain, ce dernier disparut de sa vue. A ce moment là, elle entendit une voix derrière elle, une voix mélancolique qui disait « T'es lourde … Arrête de me suivre et de m'observer »

En entendant cette phrase, elle sût tout de suite de qui il s'agissait (7), il n'y avait qu'une personne au monde qui lui disait ça : Sasuke

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Moi qui pensait que vous aviez compris qu'il ne sert à rien de nous observer, je ne penserais pas que aussi têtu que tu es, tu abandonnerais … » dit Sasuke d'une voix froide plus froide, mais toujours aussi nostalgique

« Hein ! Non, mais ça va pas la tête. C'est pas parce que je suis là par hasard que c'est je t'observe. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi » répondit-elle sur le coup de la frustration

Sasuke étonné de cette réaction resta de marbre pendant quelques secondes, et finit par avoir un demi-sourire à ses lèvres. Sans rien dire, il rangea son sabre, prit ses affaires, et partit sans rien dire.

Sakura, étant un peu frustrée par cette réaction, se mit en mode « furie » et pris cailloux à ses pied pour le lança avec un peu de force vers la tête de Sasuke en criant « C'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer »

Sasuke ne put même pas éviter le cailloux envoyé par cette Sakura en colère, tellement il était surprit par cette réaction. Résultat, il se le prit en pleine face.

Sakura courût immédiatement vers sa cible pour voir si il n'avait rien. Même si celui ci ne semblait pas avoir de dégâts, elle prit son bras pour le mettre sur son épaule, et l'amena vers le banc le plus proche.

_« Je suis folle, pourquoi faut il toujours que je réagisse de façon trop impulsive ? De plus j'ai faillit dire tout ce que je pensais »_

_« Elle a de la force : Elle a faillit me mettre K.O. »_

« Sasuke-kun, est ce que ça va » fit Sakura en s'approchant de lui pour poser sa main sur le front de Sasuke

« T … our … e ... m ... ambe »

« Quoi ? »

« T'es lourde : Ma jambe » dit il en montrant du doigt sa jambe écrasée par celle de Sakura

« Oh, désolée » répondit elle en retirant rapidement sa jambe

Sasuke ne répondit rien, et s'affala sur le banc en soupirant. Tandis que Sakura elle observait Sasuke tout en détail, comme si elle observait une nouvelle invention scientifique très intéressante, elle regardait toutes les coupures qu'il y avait sur le corps de son ami, il y en avait bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait, elle pouvait donc en déduire rien qu'en voyant ces blessures, qu'il avait fait bien plus de missions en quatre ans qu'un jounin l'aurait fait, elle observa le corps de bas en haut, mais quand elle vit qu'un peu en dessous, une marque qui lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenir, elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un cris de stupeur, malheureusement entendu par Sasuke.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant vers elle

« Rien, rien » répondit-elle en ne détachant pas son regard de la marque

Sasuke ayant remarqué qu'elle avait remarqué son tatouage dit « T'en fait pas, il n'y a plus de problèmes »

« Mais Sasuke-kun, c'est tout de même le sceau maudit d'Orochimaru, il est en toi » dit elle toujours aussi inquiète

« C'est plus un problème je t'ai dit » fit il d'un ton sec et froid

Sakura un peu intimidé par le regard de Sasuke se tut, et baissa ses yeux. Mais en les baissant, elle s'attarda sur le sabre de son interlocuteur, elle avait remarqué à quel point il était spécial lorsqu'elle avait vu Sasuke tuer tous ces hommes, elle regarda donc ce katana pour voir s'il y avait une chose de magique là dedans, mais quand elle vit que sur le manche il y avait quatre vague, elle comprit tout de suite ce qu'il y avait de spécial.

Sachant que Sasuke ne lui dirait rien là dessus, elle se leva et dit « Bon, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir embêté, je vais y aller maintenant »

Sakura commença a s'éloigner pendant que Sasuke s'habilla, mais quand ce dernier eût finit, il dit « Attend »

Sakura étonnée que Sasuke lui demande de l'attendre, se retourna sans rien dire avec un visage très curieux.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? » fit-il d'un tond un peu gêner

« Heu … o … Oui » répondit elle tout aussi gêner « Mais je n'habite plus chez mes parents, avec ma colocataire, on a trouver un très grand appartement assez bien situez »

« Et c'est où ? J'espère que c'est pas trop loin, j'ai pas de temps à perdre »

« A l'ancien appartement de Naruto, je pense que c'est à cinq cent mètres d'ici »

« Ok, c'est bon, mais ne t'imagine pas que je te raconterais quelque chose pendant le chemin, je te raccompagne chez toi et c'est tout. C'est juste par principe »

« B … Bien sûr »

…. Arrivé à l'appartement de Sakura/Naruto …

« Voilà, on est arrivé, tu peux me laisser maintenant » dit-elle toujours sous le choc de l'attitude du si froid et impassible Sasuke

« C'est bon, je vais y aller alors, mais je te le répète, c'est juste par principe » répondit-il avec un ton froid, mais un peu gêner

Mais à peine Sasuke avait-il tourné les tallons, qu'il vit arrivé Naruto accompagné de Hinata, entrain de discuter. Naruto ayant vu Sasuke et Sakura, à l'entrer de son ancien appartement, cria « Et, qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »

« C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question imbécile, t'avait dit que t'allais manger un bol de ramen, et que tu rentrais »

« Et toi alors ? T'avais dit que t'allait t'entraîner et que tu rentrais »

« Calmer vous les garçons » fit Sakura amusée, et nostalgique en voyant ces anciens coéquipiers se disputer

Les deux garçons obéirent, et baissèrent leurs points. Après un petit silence, Sakura finit par dire « Bon, pour vous calmez, est ce que vous voulez rentrés ? »

« Heu, je veux bien, mais j'ai dit à Hinata-chan que je la raccompagnerais chez elle » répondit il d'un tond désolé

« Mais c'est fait, tu m'as raccompagner chez moi » fit la jeune femme en souriant

« On t'explique si vous rentrez prendre un petit verre » répondit Sakura en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et finirent par dire en chœur « Ok, c'est bon »

* * *

1 : Oncle. C'est à dire que le gars à l'age pour être l'oncle de la personne.

2 : Hé hé, je sens qu'il y en a qui vont me haïr parce que j'ai encore feinter l'histoire de la désertion

3 : Il s'y croit celui là

4 : Si toutes les disputes se finissaient comme ça, je me disputerais peut-être plus souvent

5 : Haruno Hana : Fleur du printemps

6 : Encore un truc inventé, mais je me suis dit que se serait bien une équipe comme celle ci. Et puis, le rôle de grande sœur de Sakura est peut être pas mal

7 : Et si vous, vous ne l'avez pas devinez …


	7. Chapitre 7

Bon tout d'abord, je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment ,vraiment désolé du trop grand retard pour ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes technique et personnels ces temps ci. Et je ne souhaite pas vous dévoilez ma vie. Enfin bon, bref le chapitre est là. Mais le prochain mettra du temps. Mes examens de fins d'année approche, je dois m'y mettre (encore) plus sérieusement. J'éssayerais d'écrire la suite très très très vite. Mais faut il encore que je sache écrire ce que je veux (mon plus gros problème)

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elle me font plaisir et j'espère en avoir encore.

**Chapitre 7 : Changement de programme**

Naruto et Sasuke étaient rentré dans l'appartement qui était assez coquet, Sakura les conduisit dans leur Salon, tandis qu'Hinata était partit préparer des boisons. Mais après que les deux hommes se soient assis, il n'y eut pas un mot qui sortit de leurs bouches, ce n'était pas par froideur, juste parce qu'ils observaient minutieusement la salle dans laquelle ils étaient, ils vérifièrent d'abord s'il n'y avait pas d'intrus ou de micro, et ensuite ils admirèrent la décoration, qui était très jolie. Cela dura jusqu'à ce qu'Hinata arriva avec un plateau de boissons.

« Qu'est ce que vous prenez ? » demanda-t-elle timidement

« Du thé, s'il te plait » répondit Naruto

« Du saké pour moi » dit Sasuke

« Ah non, tu n'as plus le droit de prendre du saké, t'a promis d'arrêter de boire pour elle » fit Naruto en reprenant le verre qu'Hinata venait de servir à Sasuke

Sasuke ne répondit pas, et se contenta du thé qu'Hinata venait de servir.

Après avoir bu une gorgée de son thé, Naruto prit la parole et dit : « Bon tu peux nous expliquer ce que tu voulais nous dire, Sakura-chan ? »

« Oui, je veux bien, mais à une condition. On vous explique des choses, et vous, vous nous expliquer d'autres choses, d'accord ? »

Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent tous deux, et ce dernier finit par répondre « On accepte, mais pour certaines questions, on ne répondra pas » d'une voie impassible

« Bien sûr, c'est pareil pour nous deux » acquiesça Sakura

« Bon puisque c'est réglé-tu peux commencer par nous dire ce que l'équipe chargée de me ramener est devenue après leurs combats ? »

« Tiens, je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de question, mais puisque tu insistes : Quelques jours après le départ de Sasuke, on a retrouvé Lee, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Kakashi, et une équipe médicale inconscients devant la porte Nord, et il y avait votre mot qui disais « Au revoir ». Ca vous le savez déjà. Maintenant ce que vous ne savez pas, enfin je crois, c'est qu'ils se sont réveillé deux semaines après, mais aucun ne se rappelait concrètement ce qui leurs étaient arrivé … » répondit-elle de façon rapide et efficace, tout en captant l'attention, rien qu'à ça on devinait facilement que Sakura était professeur.

« Et bien continue, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? »

« Parce que j'ai répondu à ta question, tu m'en poseras une après. Voici ma question : Qu'elle est votre association ? » demanda-t-elle après réflexion

« Ca dépend, on donne plusieurs noms comme « Assassins », « Bandits » ou encore « Brigands », mais notre nom officiel est « Rakuen no Akuma (1) »

« Autrement dit, vous êtes considérez comme des bannis de la société » souffla Hinata

« Ouais, c'est ça. A mon tour, qu'est ce que l'équipe est devenue après la sortie de l'hôpital, et comment ils ont eu leurs promotions » répondit simplement Naruto

Sakura inspira, et dit : « Ils sont partis s'entraîner, on est tous partis s'entraîner. Chacun s'en voulait de votre désertion, ou de votre mort, on n'était pas sûr, alors, on s'est tous jurer de devenir plus fort. On a tous été promus Chuunin. Pour les différentes promotions : Shikamaru a arrêté d'être fainéant, et à commencer à faire de plus en plus de missions, pour prendre de l'expérience, Il fut promut Jounin grâce à son efficacité sur le terrain. Choji quant à lui, il avait décidé d'entraîner son taïjutsu qui s'était rendu très efficace au fur et à mesure des missions qu'on lui confiait, c'était tellement efficace, qu'au cours d'une mission d'escorte, il avait réussi à maîtriser trois Chuunin et un Jounin en un seul coup, et à lui seule, il fut donc promu Jounin. Kiba a postulé chez les anbus en se disant que leurs missions était les plus dangereuses, donc les plus instructives, il fut accepté après trois demandes, au bout de plusieurs missions, il s'était rendu compte, qu'il était un excellent chasseur et il avait décidé de se spécialisé dans cette matière, ce qui lui valût d'être promus le chef de cette section, mais je ne sais pas comment il a fait, ces missions étaient top secrètes, et au bout d'un an et demi, il a arrêté d'être anbu pour une fille, il est donc devenu Jounin. » de manière tout aussi simple mais claire

« Attend, attend, attend, tu veux dire que Kiba à plaqué tous son avenir pour une fille ? L'amour rend fou, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça de lui » demanda Naruto abasourdi par cette nouvelle

« Je t'expliquerai après, que tu aies répondu à notre question, mais d'abord je finis de répondre à la tienne. Pour Neji, se ne fut pas difficile, il avait déjà une réputation, il est rapidement devenu Jounin, et les anbus l'on recruté pour une raison mystérieuse, mais c'était surtout pour autre chose qu'il a accepté. Lee, avait largement le niveau pour revenir aux combats, mais il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses, il est donc resté Chuunin, et surtout à cause d'une déception, il a décidé de devenir professeur, en se disant qu'il fallait bien quelqu'un pour encourager les jeunes, avoir confiance c'est important à cet age. Shino lui c'est grâce à une mission d'information, où on a pu éviter l'assassinat du conseil des cinq Kage, grâce à ça, les anbus l'on tout de suite recruté. Ino, elle, avait décidé d'aussi se spécialisé dans l'information, grâce à sa technique ce ne fut pas dure. Tenten, quant à elle, elle était parmi les meilleurs assassins du village grâce à sa précision, et à sa discrétion, elle s'est même fait recruter par les anbus un ans après, mais au bout de six mois, elle est sortie des anbus avec Kiba » dit Sakura énervée par l'interruption de Naruto

« Pff, vous êtes tous aller chez les anbus on dirait » fit il d'un air désinvolte et moqueur

« Je n'ai pas fini, alors écoute. Pour Hinata et bien, elle est devenue médecin parce qu'avec sa technique s'était idéal, mais je n'en dirait pas plus, disons que son dossier est tabou. Quant à moi je savais que j'était un très bon prof' alors j'ai pris cette option, d'après Tsunade-sensei, c'était bête de gâcher mon talent, mais je préfère les enfants plutôt que les combats. Voilà pour les promotions, Hinata c'est à ton tour »

« Tout d'abord, n'en voulez pas à Sakura-san si elle ne vous à rien dit sur mon cas, c'est juste qu'on aime pas trop en parler. Pour ma question, je voudrais que vous m'expliquiez votre organisation » fit-elle timidement

« Je ne vais pas tout t'expliqué, mais en gros, comme l'Akatsuki, nous sommes des déserteurs qui se sont regroupés. C'est tout »

« Pardon ? Moi je t'ai tout expliqué sur ce qui s'est passé pour nous, les anciens Genins, et toi, tu ne dis que ça, tu pourrais aux moins nous expliqué votre but, votre fonctionnement, vos ennemis, … » cria Sakura énervé par une réponse aussi courte

« Pff, le but, je ne te le dirais pas, pour le fonctionnement, nous fonctionnons comme un village caché, c'est à dire qu'on reçoit une mission, et qu'on l'exécute, nous faisons dans l'assassinat, le vol, le kidnapping, … Comme des ninjas normaux quoi. Et pour nos ennemies, il y en a un peu partout, Suna, Kusa, Oto, … Voilà, satisfaite ? » répondit Sasuke avec un tond un peu provocateur

« Oui, ça me va, là au moins on à des informations plus concrètes même si je voudrait en savoir plus. Bon, vas y pose ta question » répondit Sakura énervée par la provocation

« Expliquez nous, la raison exacte de Kiba pour avoir quitté les anbus, en fait expliqué nous les histoires de cœurs qui se sont passé, comme ça on aura pas de surprise »

« Vous posez vraiment des questions étranges. Et pour répondre à ta question, à leurs sortie de l'hôpital, Neji et Lee, ont tout les deux décidés que Tenten était la femme de leurs vie, et ils ont tout fait pour la séduire pendant un an, mais comme elle les aimait tout les deux, elle n'a pas pu choisir, et elle à décidé 'aller chez les anbus, là où on est le plus souvent en mission donc la où elle les verrait moins, et c'est là qu'elle et Kiba ont commencé à se fréquenter, Kiba lui servait d'excuse pour éviter Lee et Neji. Et au bout d'un certains temps, ils ont commencer à s'aimer. Quand ils se sont déclarés leurs amours, ils ont quitté les anbus, et … » expliqua Sakura mais elle fut coupée par Naruto

« Excuse moi, j'ai mal entendu ? Kiba est sortit avec Tenten ? Mais ils ne se connaissaient pas du tout, de plus Kiba à l'air d'un gros dragueur »

« Au début ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien, mais au fur et à mesure, ils ont commencé à s'apprécier. Et puis, Kiba est l'homme le plus fidèle que je connaisse, c'est comme Akamaru, il ne trahis jamais personne. Bon laisse moi terminer parce que j'ai des questions à te poser après. Histoire suivante : Ino, qui avait très mal vécue l'hospitalisation de Choji et de Shikamaru, elle n'a pas arrêter de s'inquiéter et s'occuper d'eux, même s'ils n'avaient plus aucune blessures, l'équipe de secours est restées dans un profond coma pendant plusieurs jours. Et quant ils se sont réveiller, elle a compris à quel point elle n'avait pas toujours été gentil avec eux, elle a changé d'attitude, et a commencé à voir leurs qualité, et c'est comme ça qu'elle a vu à quel point Choji était un homme formidable, elle commençait aussi à s'habituer au caractère gourmand de ce dernier et grâce à ça ; ils sont sortit ensemble. Ne dis rien de plus, c'est comme ça c'est comme ça, ils s'aiment et ils vont très bien ensemble. Pour Shikamaru on ne sait pas pourquoi mais lui et Temari de Suna s'appréciaient déjà, et après plusieurs mois, ils sont sortit ensemble, et comme Gaara est devenu le Kazekage, leurs union était en quelque sorte un pacte entre nos deux pays . Il y a aussi Neji, et Shino, chacun on été forcé par leurs clans d'épouser une fille d'un autre pays pour faire des pactes. Neji s'est fiancer avec la fille d'un des plus grand Jounin de Kiri, mais étrangement, même si on leurs forçaient un peu la main, ils s'entendaient très bien tout les deux, si elle viens au village tu comprendras pourquoi. Et pour Shino, son clan est beaucoup plus souple que les autres familles de noble, il a eu le privilège de choisir sa fiancée, et il a choisi une fille assez mystérieuse mais qu'il, apparemment, aime, la sœur d'un conseiller de Kusa » dévoila Sakura en frappant Naruto à chaque fois que celui ci allait la coupé par les différentes révélation, mais elle s'étonna de voir que celui ci n'était pas surpris quand elle avait parlé de Gaara en tant que Kazekage

« Et bien et bien, il y en a eu des histoires pendant notre absence, il n'y a plus que vous deux, et Lee qui sont libres alors » remarqua Sasuke d'un tout toujours aussi provocateur à croire qu'il voulait la revoir énervée

« Oui, mais je n'ai pas fini pour les histoires d'amour. Il y a aussi nos anciens sensei »

« Quoi ? Eux aussi ils ont eu des histoire d'amour ? »

« Bien sûr, quoi de plus normal d'aimer ? Mais bon, la femme avec qui Kakashi-sensei s'est marier est assez … inattendue, pour tout vous dire … C'est, Anko-san. Mais ne dîtes rien ils s'aiment aussi, c'est juste que c'est un couple assez spéciale. Mais bon passons, Kurenai-san, et Asuma-san se sont aussi marier, mais là, pas de surprise, ça crevait aux yeux qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autres. Heu, qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? Ah oui, de temps en temps Tsunade-sensei, et Jiraya-sama vont prendre un verre, mais ils donnent parfois l'impression de former un couple, sûrement des histoires d'un soir, ou quelque chose comme ça. Et pour finir, le couple l'un des couples les plus beau, c'est celui de Shizune-san, et d'Iruka-sensei, ça vous surprends peut-être, mais ils s'entendent très bien, ils ont quasiment les même façons de penser, enfin bon bref, ils vont très bien ensemble, et ils se sont mariés »

« Comme vous ne répondez pas, je vais posé ma question : Qui est la personne qui a voulu m'enlevée et pourquoi l'a-t-elle fait ? » dit Hinata d'un air sérieux en regardant dans les yeux de Sasuke et Naruto qui semblèrent surpris par cette question

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'on le sait ? » répondit Sasuke avec un tond encore plus provocateur et froid qu'il ne le faisait

« Ne te moque pas de moi, vous n'avez pas réagis lors de l'attaque alors que vous avez vécu quatre ans dans le danger omniprésent, la seule réponse à cette attitude passive lors de cet événement est que vous étiez au courant » fit elle d'une voix glaciale devant les deux déserteurs surpris par le changement de comportement d'Hinata

« Tu es forte, je me doutais bien que tu étais la seule prête à tué Tansoku lors de la petite mise en scène » dit Sasuke en changeant lui aussi de comportement, mais celui ci était plutôt impressionné et élogieux ce qui étonna beaucoup Hinata et Sakura dépassée par la conversation qui se déroulai

« Sasuke, Dobe (2), tu leurs à dit que c'était Tansoku l'agresseur » dit Naruto tandis que les deux jeunes femmes se rappelèrent la personne dont il était question : « Je me présente, je me nomme Tansoku, chef de la 3ème section de la confrérie des chasseurs, chargé de l'assassinat des 2 démons de Konoha : Uzumaki Naruto, et Uchiha Sasuke »

« Je ne comprends pas, c'est votre ennemie mais elle obéit à vos ordre ? » fit Sakura

« La raison on ne vous l'expliquera pas, Sasuke en a déjà trop dit en vous révélant que c'était Tansoku l'agresseur. Et ne dis rien, t'étais d'accord pour éviter des questions, laisse moi posé ma question. Que savez vous de nous jusqu'à présent ? Je sais très bien que chacun de vous a des doutes, des idées et des hypothèses, par exemple toi Sakura, bien que tu sois dépassée par les évènements, tu enquêtes sur nous parce que tu as une idée par rapport à nos agresseurs, et quand on est rentré dans l'appartement, tu fixais le sabre de Sasuke comme si tu essayais de te rappeler de quelques chose en l'observant, ce qui me montre que vous aussi vous cacher votre jeux, mais il n'y a pas que toi, il y a aussi Shikamaru qui connaît certains faits de Suna, Shino sait ce qui s'est passé à Kiri, et Kusa, Neji, connait l'histoire qu'y c'est passé à Ame, et pour finir ceux qui ont le plus de doutes et qui sont les plus proche de la vérité, Kiba, et Hinata » répondit Naruto d'un regard impassible et sérieux

« Comment es tu au courant ? » demanda Sakura calmement, soutenue d'une Hinata surprise et froide

« Il suffit d'observer, et puis on a de bons informateurs » dit Sasuke en reprenant son tond froid et provocateur

« Et maintenant réponds à la question bien que tu puisses l'évitée » dit Naruto avec le même tond

« A quoi ça servirait de l'éviter, vous semblez déjà tout savoir, pour les agresseurs, je sais très bien qu'il s'agissait d'un très puissant Genjutsu, je suis la seule à avoir remarqué que les ennemis qui vous ont attaqué n'étaient qu'une illusion, mais bizarrement, Tansoku, et Kinen, n'étaient pas une illusions, et Tansoku disait la vérité quand elle avait parlé de son rôle. Je sais juste que vous avez utiliser un Genjutsu, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et la deuxième chose que je sais, c'est que le sabre de Sasuke appartient à l'un des sept grand épéistes de Kiri, où plutôt à l'ange au katana qui a été retrouvé mort et dépouiller il y a trois ou quatre ans, et si je le sais, c'est parce que Konoha à voulu aidé Kiri à ce moment là, et a envoyer Shikamaru et moi, c'est tout. » répondit elle simplement, mais de façon provocatrice

« Bravo, tu es douée, je me doutes bien qu'Hinata ne nous parlera pas de ce qu'elle sait, mais on va répondre partiellement, franchement et précisément à une seule question que vous nous poserez » fit Sasuke d'un air amusé

« C … C'est vrai ? »

« S'il te le dis, alors pose la vite, parce qu'après on part, Kinen doit commencé à nous attendre »

« D'accord, ma question est simple, pourquoi êtes vous ici ? »

« Aïe, je pensais que tu nous demanderais ce qui s'est passé il y a quatre ans, mais bon, une promesse est une promesse. La raison de notre présence ici, est de vous tester, de tester le village, nous voulons évaluer vos forces, vos faiblesses, et connaître certains secrets. Et aussi pour raison personnelle. »

« Bon maintenant que l'autre là, vous a révélez trop de chose, on part »

« D… D'accord » répondit Sakura abasourdie par la réponde de Sasuke qui en faite ne lui révélait pas grand chose

« Hinata-chan, on continuera notre discussion plus tard, on se voit demain au même endroit que ce matin ? D'ici là porte toi bien, et ne réfléchis pas trop

**… Quelques instants après …**

« Qu'est ce que t'en penses, tu crois que tout ça était nécessaire ? » demanda Naruto après un long silence

« Oui, même si ce n'était pas prévu de leur révéler cela, nous continuons de suivre les ordres c'est tout ce qui compte, n'oublie pas Naruto » répondit Sasuke sérieusement et simplement

« Je le sais très bien, j'exécuterais les ordres à la lettre, sans me poser de question, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose de très mauvais allait débarquer » fit le blondinet avec inquiétude

« Pff, ne laisse pas tes sentiments intervertir, tu sais très bien que ça pourrait être dangereux pour tout le monde. Et surtout fait attention à Hinata. Kiba a compris depuis longtemps, mais il sais ce qu'on ressent, sinon il serait venu nous voir. Par contre Hinata, elle a un côté froid, elle est comme nous : Elle est dangereuse, même si elle ne le montre pas, tu as bien vu ce regard glaciale, c'est le même que les gens comme nous » répondit il avec moquerie

« Ca te va bien de me dire ça, je te ferais dire que tu es pire que moi quand il s'agit de protéger quelqu'un qui t'est chère, surtout pour Kinen d'ailleurs, tu lui as promis, mais comme tu le dis si bien, la mission avant tout » dit Naruto agacé par les provocations répétées de Sasuke

« Ne te fous pas de moi dobe, la mission se complique, maintenant, ils vont commencé à s'agiter »

**… Pendant ce temps …**

« Hinata, pourquoi ne dis tu rien depuis qu'ils sont partis ? Je sais que tu aimes encore Naruto, mais tu sais que comme nous tous, il a changé, et malheureusement pas comme on se l'imaginais, je le sais parce que Sasuke aussi a changé. Peu importe nos sentiments, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il prépare quelque chose » dit Sakura d'une voix inquiète

« Si tu sais ce que je ressens alors tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas gâcher cette deuxième chance avec Naruto-kun. Il y a quatre ans, je n'ai pas pu être au près de lui, j'aurais pu l'aider. Mais non, j'étais ici, dans ce village sans savoir quoi faire parce que j'étais trop faible. Je ne veux plus le voir partir, je ne le supporterais pas une fois de plus » répondit la jeune femme avec monotonie

« Ne dit pas ça, c'est à cause de cette pensée que Sasuke a tenté de déserté, et à cause de ça, l'équipe chargée de le ramener est restée dans le coma pendant longtemps, et Naruto a lui aussi déserté. Ce n'est pas d'une personne forte dont ils ont besoin, mais d'une personne qui les comprends. Essaye d'abord de te mettre à leur place ensuite pose un jugement, n'oublie pas que Konoha prône la justice et l'égalité, alors reste partielle jusqu'à ce que tu aies assez d'éléments pour penser »

« Sakura, comment veux tu essayer de les comprendre alors que tu ne sais même pas qui ils sont ? »

« Je sais parfaitement qui ils sont, ce sont mes amis, et même plus »

**… Au même moment …**

« Vas y je t'en prie entre en premier, c'est pour m'excuser de mon attitude » dit Naruto en désignant la porte de leurs chambre à Sasuke

« Mais non, vas y passe en premier, c'est tout de même moi qui t'aie insulter » répondit Sasuke en désignant lui aussi la porte

« C'est bon, tu es excusé alors passe en premier »

« Ca ne me suffit pas voyons, et puis soyons franc, on sait tout les deux que le premier rentré recevra un projectile de Kinen » fit Sasuke en relâchant ses muscles

« Et on sait tout les deux que quand Kinen-chan lance quelque chose on peut être sûr que ça va vite, fort, et dans un endroit sensible » dit Naruto avec un air de douleur rien qu'à y penser

« Passe en premier, c'est toi qui encaisse le mieux les coups, et en plus tu régénère vite »

« Oui, mais toi tu as le sharingan qui te permet de prédire la trajectoire »

« Bon puisque c'est comme ça on va faire simple » dit Sasuke en lançant une pièce de monnaie en l'air et en la rattrapant en plein vol

« Main gauche, pile » articula le blond d'une voix incertaine

« Perdu, c'était bien pile mais dans la main droite. Passe en premier » fit l'Uchiha en désignant la porte

Naruto s'exécuta, il ouvrit la porte et automatiquement, il reçu une baguette à l'épaule droite. Suivi d'une autre sur l'autre baguette ce qui l'enfonça encore plus profondément au grand dam de la cible qui poussa un grand cris

« Vous êtes en retard » dit Kinen d'un tond sec et sévère

« Peut être, mais je suis sûr que tu es déjà au courant » répondit Naruto en se relevant péniblement « Et puis on a le droit de faire ce qu'on veut »

« Oui, et non » fit la jeune fille en agitant la baguette dans la plaie « Mais ce n'est pas une façon de s'adresser à une femme »

« Kinen calme toi, tu vois bien qu'Usui n'a pas encore terminer de peindre » dit Sasuke en retirant la baguette de l'épaule de Naruto et en désignant Usui qui était sur le balcon en train de peindre le ciel

« Oh, Sasuke-chan, comment tu t'es fais cette grosse bosse » fit Kinen en s'approchant de ce dernier pour l'observer

« C'est rien, c'est juste une pierre que Sakura a lancé par inadvertance » répondit il en regardant ailleurs pour éviter le regard espiègle de la jeune femme

« Une querelle d'amoureux ? » dit elle d'un tond amusé, provocateur, et malicieux

« Tu veux mourir » fit Sasuke en se mettant à poursuivre Kinen qui s'enfuyait en criant « Amour, amour »

« Usui, quand tu auras terminer, explique nous la raison de votre visite, vous ne deviez pas venir avant cinq jours »

Ce dernier resta de marbre devant la question de Naruto et répondit simplement « Changement de programme »

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1 : Bon, vous savez déjà d'où viens le titre, c'est déjà un petit mystère de révéler

2 : Idiot, imbécile


	8. Chapter 8

Tout d'abord veuillez m'excuser pour tout ce retard, mais je suis comme tout le monde, il y a eu ma période d'exam, ma période d'exam, ma période sans imagination, de démotivation, ... Enfin bon bref, voici la 8ème chapitre avec un retard énormissimme (en même temps j'avais mis que la fic était en pause). Et puis bon, ma fic n'est pas exceptionnel, y en a d'autre à lire pour patienter. Je ne sais pas combien de temps le prochain chapitre mettra, mais pour ne pas être déçu ou impatient, attendez vous à longtemps, comme ça si se sera court, ça vous fera une bonne surprise.

**  
Chapitre 8 : L'idiot qui était un génie**

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé, la nuit n'était même pas tombée, mais Hinata était déjà devant la colline des Hokages, lieux du rendez vous avec Naruto, et d'éventuelle informations quand aux évènements étrange qui se produisait ces derniers temps, en fait si Hinata était déjà sur place c'est que suite aux révélations de Sasuke, et à la discussion qui s'en suivit avec Sakura, Hinata ne put fermé l'œil de la nuit et était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourra pas arracher un mot à Naruto concernent ses projets, elle savait qu'elle devait attendre que ce soit lui qui les lui dise. Quelle étrange situation, c'était lui qui était dans un village remplis d'excellent combattants qui étaient à sa poursuite depuis près de quatre ans, et c'était lui qui pouvait se faire assassiner à tout moment et par n'importe qui ; mais malgré tout, c'était lui qui menait la danse et qui contrôlait la situation. Curieusement, personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué, elle semblait être la seule a remarqué ces petits détails mais qui en les observant étaient très important, mais même en les examinant et en y repensant, en fin de compte elle revenait toujours sur la même conclusion, les quatre déserteurs organisaient, manipulaient, et contrôlaient tout. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle avait la conviction de ne rien contrôler. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, elle sentait que quelque chose de terrible se préparait, elle le sentait mais n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer, c'était comme si on lui avait donné tous les indices nécessaires pour comprendre ce qui se tramait mais qu'elle était incapable d'en tirer la moindre conclusion.

Tout à coup elle se rappela de ce qu'avait dit Naruto : « Et pour finir ceux qui ont le plus de doutes et qui sont les plus proche de la vérité, Kiba, et Hinata. » Ce qui voulait dire que contrairement à ce qu'il montrait, Kiba était parfaitement lucide et conscient de la situation actuelle.

« Zut ! J'avais oublié que Kiba-kun aimait faire croire qu'il est plus bête qu'il n'en à l'air. Il a été le chef de la section des chasseurs anbus, il a encore l'habitude de repéré les embuscades, il avait très certainement remarqué les pseudo troupes de Tansoku et ce Usui. De plus il peut obtenir d'aussi bonne information que Jiraya-sama, ou Shino-kun, ce qui veut peut-être dire qu'il est au courant de certains faits ou hypothèse qui court dans le milieu. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il se taise quand il ne le faut pas ? » laissa échappé Hinata un peu énervée par l'ignorance dans laquelle elle régnait

« Tout simplement parce que s'il vous disait ce qu'il savait, vous pourriez empirer les choses en vous engageant sur la voie qu'il vous aurait montrée. Et qu'il préfère sûrement régler ses affaires en solitaire » répondit une personne qui était adossé sur un arbre à quelques mètres de là

« D … Depuis quand es-tu là Uchiha ? » fit Hinata en se retournant surprise de ne pas avoir remarqué Sasuke

« Depuis une dizaine de minute, mais ne t'en veux pas, comme tu l'as si bien souligner hier j'ai vécu quatre ans dans le danger omniprésent, et les attaques incessantes, je sais me faire discret. Et si je suis là, c'est tout d'abord parce que moi je suis beaucoup plus méfiant envers toi que l'autre imbécile de Naruto, et je voulais te le dire , et je suis aussi venu mettre les choses au point avec toi : Tu aimes certainement encore l'autre baka … » commença-t-il avec froideur et provocation, mais il fut interrompu par Hinata qui s'avança près de lui pour lui envoyer une gifle monumentale et en lui disant encore plus froidement que lui « Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, je peux très bien me débrouillée toutes seules. Je n'ai pas non plus besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour m'aider à savoir »

« Justement Hyuga, si tu aimes toujours Naruto et que tu en à l'air si sûre, pourquoi doutes-tu de lui ? … Tu ne réponds pas ? Alors écoute-moi bien, femme des glaces : Fait lui confiance, si tu tiens encore à lui, fait lui confiance, sinon tu risque non seulement de ne plus jamais le revoir, mais aussi de perdre la confiance qu'il a en toi » Fit Sasuke avec un regard qui paraissait froid mais contre toute attente, elle croyait y voir un fond de tristesse

Hinata ne répondit pas, elle évita de croiser le regard de Sasuke en regardant le sol, et ce dernier avait posé ses bras sur l'arbre de façon à ce qu'elle ne s'échappe pas.

« Pff, tu as beau dire tout ce que tu veux, tu ne sais même pas ce que tu veux. Alors ne joue pas la supérieure, parce que ça ne sert à rien de parler l'on ne sait même pas agir »

Hinata ne répondit toujours pas, mais des larmes commençaient à couler sur son visage pâle, et au bout d'un petit moment de silence, elle finit par murmurer « C'est moi que tu essaye de convaincre ou toi ? »

Sasuke dans un moment de surprise ne répondit pas, mais il finit par enlever ses mains de l'arbre et dire « Je comprends pourquoi Naruto a dit « ça » maintenant. Test réussi, tu peux en être fière. Mais ne t'y trompe pas, je ne dirais rien, je ne te fais toujours pas confiance, et ne t'imagine pas non plus que la partie de moi que je viens de simuler est vraie, ce n'est qu'une façade, rien de plus, je ne fais que suivre les ordres. » Avant de claquer des doigts. A cet instant, Hinata avait l'impression que le monde se fissurait comme une vitre cassée.

Le monde continuait de se fissuré jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse tout noir. Lorsque tout fut noir, elle se sentit fatiguée et s'évanouie. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une chaleur autour d'elle, et une voix douce qui murmurait « Hinata-chan ? Hinata-chan ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Naruto qui la serait contre lui. Elle ferma tout d'abord les yeux, pour mieux les rouvrir, et voir si ce n'était pas un rêve. Mais à sa grande surprise ce qu'elle voyait était réel et en le réalisant, elle poussa donc un cri de stupéfaction.

« Hé, calme-toi, ce n'est que moi : Naruto »

« Oh, e … ex … excuse-moi, N … Naruto-kun, c'est juste que j'aie cru voir U …. Mais au fait comment es-tu là ? » Répondit la jeune femme un peu désemparée.

« Et bien je t'avais donné rendez-vous hier, tu te rappelle ? Et donc je suis venu comme promis. Et apparemment, tu étais déjà là, adossée contre l'arbre, toute pâle . Je me suis un peu inquiété, alors, je me suis rapproché de toi pour voir comment tu allais et c'est à ce moment là que tu t'es réveillée » Expliqua Naruto avec un grand sourire au visage.

« Ce n'était donc qu'un rêve » pensa-t-elle. Mais, au même moment, elle vit sur l'arbre une trace de main comme si quelqu'un avait violemment posé sa main sur l'arbre … Comme Sasuke l'avait fait dans son rêve

« Qu … Quoi ? Mais était ce un rêve ou la réalité ? Ais je vraiment vu Uchiha Sasuke ? »

« Arrête de penser, ça sert à rien si tu ne sais même pas à quoi tu dois pensé. Profite du moment présent au lieu de t'inquiétée pour tout, et pour rien, si tu dois toujours penser, tu ne pourras jamais te détendre, et c'est dans les moments de détentes que l'on peut mieux réfléchir. Et puis, si tu es venue ici c'est quand même pas pour te stresser, si ? » Fit Naruto en caressant les joues d'Hinata comme pour rassurer un enfant. Avec le même sourire rassurant.

« Non, désolée, tu as raison, Naruto-kun » répondit-t-elle avec un petit sourire

« Ah ! Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux, je préfère quand tu souris que quand tu restes sombre. Enfin bon, regarde, le soleil commence à se lever »

Hinata ne répondit pas, après tout que ce soit vrai ou pas, ce qu'elle pensait avoir vécu n'était pas un moment qu'elle voulait à tout prix repenser. Et elle se sentait si bien dans les bras de Naruto, elle avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait lui arriver, elle se sentait vraiment bien avec lui, elle voulait que cette sensation ne s'arrête jamais …

« Ah, désolé, je n'avais pas remarqué que je te serais si fort, désolé » dit tout à coup Naruto en voyant qu'il tenait toujours Hinata dans ses bras

Cette dernière, qui ne voulait pas que l'homme qu'elle admirait le plus ne la lâche, ne réfléchis pas à ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle s'accrocha à Naruto en disant « Ce n'est pas grave tu sais, j'aime quand tu me sers dans tes bras » A peine venait-elle de réalisé ce qu'elle venait de dire qu'elle détourna son regarde et vira au rouge écarlate

« Hahaha ! Moi aussi … » répondit Naruto en l'a reprenant dans ses bras

« Au fait Naruto-kun ? » demanda-t-elle timidement

« Oui quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » répondit-il impassible, en train d'observer le paysage

« Pourquoi m'as tu demander devenir voir le lever de soleil avec toi ? »

« Pour rien, c'est juste que … je voulais juste être avec toi. Et toi ? Pourquoi es tu venue le voir avec moi ? » répondit-il en souriant

Hinata, un peu surprise par cette réponse resta sans voix un court instant mais fini par laisser échapper « P … P … Parce que, j ... je t' … Pour la même raison que toi »

… Quelques part dans Konoha …

Kiba était entrain de se promener près du canal de Konoha, en fait, il ne se promenait pas vraiment, il sortait Akamaru, mais c'était aussi dans ces situation là qu'il arrivait à bien réfléchir, et ces temps-ci, il avait vraiment besoin de réfléchir, avec l'arrivée de quatre déserteurs aussi connu que caché dans Konoha, et les tentatives d'assassinats qui se succédaient, il était clair que tout ces doutes se confirmaient. Il s'y était préparer depuis plusieurs semaines, mais il sentait que plus il apprenait des choses, plus des choses lui échappaient. Tout à coup, Akamaru leva la tête et se mis à renifler comme s'il avait détecter quelque chose, après quelques secondes, Akamaru se mis à grogner pour montrer à Kiba qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

Ce dernier cria « C'est bon sort de là, t'as très bien vu qu'on t'a remarqué »

Après cette phrase un personne descendit de l'arbre en disant « Peux t'on parler librement maintenant ? »

« Ouais, ouais, t'en fait pas … Tansoku. C'est comme ça que t'a décidé de te faire appeler, c'est ça ? »

Cette dernière n'était pas habiller comme la dernière fois, elle portait un pantalon noir avec des bandages par dessus au niveau du tibia, un T-shirt décolleté noir, qui ne recouvrait pas les épaules, sans manche, avec des bords blanc, et des gants noir, fin, qui allait jusqu'entre le coude et l'épaule.

« Oui, je préfèrerait que tu m'appelles comme ça, c'est le nom que j'ai pris, il me convient beaucoup mieux que mon précédent, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Je m'en fous … On dirait que tu n'a pas tes armes sur toi. Même si tu n'es pas recherchée, il me semble que tu fréquentes le milieu des déserteurs, tu devrais être toujours prête à n'importe quelle situation » dit Kiba d'un air impassible

« Ne sois pas si froid, envers moi, j'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ? » répondit-elle en s'approchant de lui

« Non c'est pas ça, c'est juste que Naruto et Sasuke prétendent que c'est toi qui nous a attaqué hier » d'un air toujours incrédule

« Et si c'était le cas ? Et puis d'abord comment sais tu qu'ils prétendent cela ? »

« J'ai croisé Sakura se matin, et elle m'a demandé si je te connaissais, ensuite elle m'a expliqué qu'elle pensait que tu étais l'agresseur inconnu. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, pour la simple et bonne raison que je connais ton style de combat, même s'il plus ou moins aérien, le type d'arme que tu utilise ne correspondait pas à la position des bras de l'agresseur et de plus, tu n'es pas forte dans ce genre de coup de pied sauté, donc il n'est pas possible que tu aies pris le risque de t'exposer en passant à côté de Neji, tu aurais plutôt « tourner ». Et surtout : l'agresseur masqué était un homme »

« J'aurais pu apprendre un autre style et utilisé une technique comme le Henge no jutsu (1) »

« Ne te fous pas de moi, je connais ton odeur aussi, même si tu aurais utilisé cette technique, ou que tu aurais appris un autre style, il me reste l'odeur, qui d'ailleurs t'es difficile à dissimuler, même en te transformant, si je me rappelle bien. Alors explique moi ce qui se passe, ou je serais contraint de le découvrir par la force »

« Je vois que tu es toujours aussi perspicace. Mais ne me dis pas que tu vas frapper une femme ? De plus je suis désarmée »

« Je vois pas pourquoi je me retiendrais. Et moi aussi je suis désarmé »

« Allons, allons, si tu fais ça, ça ne t'avancera à rien. De plus ça fait longtemps qu'on se connaît, tu ne vas pas frapper une amie ? »

« Désolé Tansoku, mais je suis obligé de t'arrêter. Et il n'y a que trois type de personnes que je ne frappe pas : ma famille, les animaux, et les personnes que j'aime »

Quand Kiba finit sa phrase, il fonça sur Tansoku qui semblait perdue par ce que Kiba venait de prononcer, et il essaya d'envoyer un coup de poing au visage, mais Tansoku reprit ses esprits à ce moment là, et effectua un petit pas de côté vers la gauche , en laissant passer Kiba pour mieux lui envoyer un coup de genoux dans le ventre.

« Je m'en doutais, tu utilise toujours le même style de combat, tu n'es donc pas l'agresseur » fit Kiba en souriant et en prenant le genou de Tansoku avec ses mains pour lui envoyer un coup de pied latéral sur l'autre jambe et faire perdre l'équilibre à la jeune femme.

Cette dernière qui était un peu surprise par le fait que Kiba vérifiait son style de combat ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais quand sa tête était à quelque centimètre du sol, elle se mit en appuis sur se mains , et fit un poirier arrière et frappé Kiba avec ses jambe. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elle se propulsa directement vers sa cible pour lui assené une série de coups avec la paume de ses mains vers le ventre de son adversaire.

Kiba, qui ne semblait nullement surpris par les coups de Tansoku, para tout les coups et la renvoya en arrière, à ce moment là, il profita du moment de déséquilibre pour lui envoyé un coup de poing à la joue.

Tansoku en fut secouée et étourdie, mais pas assez pour abandonner, et elle fonça sur Kiba, mais cette fois de manière assez bizarre, au lieu de foncé tout droit, elle avançait en diagonale, et de gauche à droite ne laissant pas à son adversaire la possibilité d'envoyé des coup droit, quand elle fut assez proche de son adversaire, elle utilisa le tranchant de sa main pour lui envoyé un coup à la gorge, accompagné d'un coup de pied sur l'arrière du genou de Kiba pour le faire tombé, mais celui ci resta de marbre et frappa Tansoku avec son coude au niveau des côtes. Mais au lieu de la poursuivre, il fit un saut en arrière

« Que se passe-t-il Kiba ? Aurais tu perdus de ta fougue ? Quand on se battait autrefois, nos échanges de coups durait dix minutes avant que l'on ne s'arrête avant un deuxième engagement » fit Tansoku avec provocation

« Tansoku, ce n'est pas moi qui suis devenue moins agressif, mais plutôt toi qui l'es devenue beaucoup plus. Tu n'as même pas remarqué »répondit Kiba d'un air désinvolte

« Remarqué quoi ? Que tu as changé ? Ca je l'avais déjà remarqué, alors quoi ? » dit-elle un peu étonnée

« Non, tu n'a pas remarqué que je t'ai pris ton porte feuille, un parchemin caché dans ta ceinture, et une très jolie bague » fit Kiba en sortant des objets de sa poche

« Kiba, rend moi ça ! Espèce de … » cria Tansoku qui semblait très énervée et désemparée

« Laisse moi réfléchir … Non ! » avec un air faussement songeur, et moqueur

Devant cette réplique, la jeune femme en colère fonça tout droit sur Kiba, ce dernier qui était toujours aussi passif, ne fit même pas mine de répliqué et ce contenta d'évité le déluge de coup en bougeant sa tête comme si de rien n'était

« Tansoku, tu me fais pitié, tu es toujours aussi nulle, et inexpérimentée, tu n'es même pas capable de me toucher sérieusement alors que je ne me bat pas sérieusement. Et de plus tu te lances sur moi de manière irréfléchie. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu me sous-estime en ne m'attaquant pas ave tout ton potentiel et que tu te surestime en ne venant pas avec tes armes tout en te doutant que tu aurais à m'affronter » dit Kiba après une minute de manière tellement froide que Tansoku s'arrêta, surprise et désemparée. Mais Kiba gardait son regard froid, ne s'en souciait pas et envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre, suivit d'un coup de genou au menton, d'un coup de pied dans les hanches et finit par envoyé un dernier coup de poing vers la poitrine.

Tansoku se releva péniblement, et cracha une gerbe de sang. Mais soudain, une sorte de pression se fit sentir autour de Tansoku, qui semblait avoir reprit de l'esprit combatif. Elle regarda Kiba avec des yeux un peu triste et mais très déterminé, et dit « Je suis désolée, Kiba-chan, de t'avoir sous-estimer, de t'avoir déçu, et de t'avoir trahi pour me faire pardonner, je vais t'attaquer avec toute ma force »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas grave » répondit-il en dégageant une grande quantité de chakra de son corps

« Merci » répondit-elle simplement en composant plusieurs signes étranges et à une vitesse folle et fini par murmurer quelque chose d'inaudible. Mais à ce moment là, on distingua une petite tornade devant les mains de Tansoku, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, il en ressortit deux sabres sans garde, et avec un anneau au bout de chaque poignée. Elle les saisis et les rangea dans son dos au niveau de la ceinture de manière horizontale.

« Toujours aussi impressionnante avec tes armes, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elles ont changé»

« C'est juste, que ce ne sont plus des sabres, mais des cimeterres (2) » fit-elle en les sortant de leurs fourreaux.

« Je vois que tu as écouté les conseille de ton père, mais j'ai pas envi de perdre mon temps à parler du passé, approche »

A peine Kiba avait il sa phrase que Tansoku était déjà en face de lui prête à lui trancher la hanche par le bas, Kiba évita de justesse en reculant, mais il ne vit pas le deuxième sabre qui allait lui trancher la tête, en diagonale. Quand le sabre s'abattit sur lui, il y une lumière éblouissante qui se dégagea de Kiba, et tout se passa très vite, Tansoku perdit l'équilibre et tout de suite après, elle vit Kiba tenant sa main gauche, de façon à ce que le cimeterre sois dirigé vers le cœur

« Moi aussi je suis désolé » dit-il en poussant la main de Tansoku pour que son cimeterre la transperce.

Tout à coup, une ombre apparu devant Tansoku, une main s'interposa entre elle et le sabre, elle saisi la pointe du sabre à main nue, et donna un coup de pied sur l'épaule de Kiba pour qu'il sois projeté vers l'arrière. Ensuite, l'ombre saisit Tansoku et l'éloigna de Kiba

« Qui t'es toi ! » demanda Kiba toujours aussi froid

« … Usui-sama ! » laissa échappé Tansoku

« Tu m'as désobéi Tansoku, tu n'est pas rester à l'hôtel comme je te l'avais ordonné, tu as commis un acte qui risque de faire échoué le plan, et surtout, tu t'apprêtais à tuer quelqu'un qui semble être un de tes ami » répondit l'homme avec un visage impassible ne laissant passé aucun sentiments

Devant cette phrase, Tansoku, s'agenouilla et baissa sa tête et dit « Veuillez m'excusez Usui-sama, je n'ai aucune excuse valable à vous donner, j'accepte toute les punitions, et je suis prête à me tuer si vous m'en donner l'ordre »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, nous en reparlerons plus tard, maintenant retourne immédiatement à l'hôtel »

« Bien, à vos ordre »

Elle commença à s'éloigner, mais soudain elle se retourna en voyant qu'Usui ne la suivait pas elle demanda « Mais maître, vous ne venez pas ? »

« Non, j'aimerais beaucoup discuter avec cet homme »

« Mais … Vous êtes blessé, il faut demander à Kinen-sama de vous soigner »

« Ne discutes pas, retourne immédiatement à la base »

Tout de suite après, Tansoku se retourna et disparu en laissant seul, les deux hommes

« Inuzuka Kiba, voudrais tu discuter un moment avec moi ? »

« Pourquoi pas … »

… Quelques instant après, dans un restaurant de Konoha …

« Tu m'impressionne tu sais, c'est vraiment très rare que Tansoku se soumette comme ça, de plus, tu n'as pas hésiter à saisir le sabre à main nue pour la protéger, et le tout en restant toujours impassible »

« Merci, mais ce n'est pas de cela que je veux parler. Mais plutôt de ce qui se prépare dans le monde de l'ombre. »

« Heu, je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, il se passe quelque chose d'important ? Un festival ? Un anniversaire ? » répondit-il avec un air surpris

« J'avais entendu dire que le fauve traqueur se faisait passé pour un idiot pour tromper l'ennemi … C'est donc vrai »

« Pff, ma réputation me joue des tour on dirait, disons que je suis plutôt un idiot qui a du génie. D'accord, je suis au courant de ce qui arrive, et laisse moi te dire qu'aussi dangereux seront les obstacles, j'empêcherais que « ça » arrive, quitte à en mourir »

« Mais cela est pourtant inévitable, cela a déjà commencé, la preuve : ton combat contre Tansoku. Et aussi puissant sois tu, comment arrêtera tu autant de ninjas à accomplir leurs destin ? »

« Le destin … c'est des conneries ! Je suis peut être pas aussi fort qu'un Kage, mais au moins, je suis plus fort que des gens comme Tansoku »

« Fais comme tu le souhaites, mais sache qu'un jour cela arrivera, et que ce jour là, ton pays, ton village, ton clan, toi, vous devrez choisir »

« Je … » mais Kiba ne put terminer sa phrase, qu'une grosse explosion se fit entendre suivie par de nombreux cris de gens affolé

« Comme tu le vois, ça commence déjà »

--- --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- ------ --- --- -

1 : Technique de transformation

2 : Les armes qu'utilise Tansoku, sont pour moi des katana plus courbé, et comme elle en utilise deux, vous réduisez un peu la taille de la lame


End file.
